Soul Eater: A Different Fate
by Ankusdiary
Summary: The genderbent story of Soul Eater with some major plots twisted. (Fem!Soul Male!Maka Fem!Blackstar Male!Tsubaki Fem!Kid Male!Liz and Male!Patty and I'll genderbend a few others.) A genderbender fic
1. The Starting Friendship

**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body.**

_..._

_Maka walked into the music room and sighed out in relief. He decided to use free period to do some him his homework. Unfortunately, one of them is finding a weapon partner for Friday's progress test. He couldn't match his soul wavelengths with some people or he just didn't like the weapon. But he knew he needed to stop being picky._

_Before he could start on his work, music started to play. He looked around surprised yet wanting to find out where it came from, and stood up. The piece sounded...dark yet admiring._

_His eyes finally came across a girl at a grand piano, playing the music. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face._

_Maka blinked and slowly walked up to the musician. Never had he seen someone his age play so beautifully._

_" Excuse me?" The white haired girl squeaked and whip her head around and blushed to find Maka standing next to her._

_" Um...um. I-I gotta go-"_

_" O-oh no! I-I just wanted to know your name. Mine is Maka Albarn."_

_The girl darted her red eyes from side to side, almost as if checking to see if no one was around before looking up._

_" Ev- erm...S-Soul Eater." Maka blinked in surprise._

_" Soul Eater?"_

_The girl named Soul bit her bottom lip while looking down._

_" U-um i-it's my nickname..."_

_" O-oh. Oh right." Maka looked down at the girl yellow jacket and saw a name tag that read, " weapon "._

_Giving a small smile, he raised his hand out in a gentleman manner, with one arm bent behind his back._

_" Well, I'm a meister and I was wondering if...if you'd be my partner?"_

_Soul's face was now beet red, but nodded hesitantly took the hand and was pulled up so the two were now standing face to face._

_Maka gave a cheeky smile while Soul gave an embarrassed one._

_It looks like their relationship was coming off to a great start._

_..._

**:Soul Resonance:**

_..._

* tweeeeet*

Today was the first day of DWMA and also the day where Soul and Maka became partners. Right now, they are having P.E. and everybody was pumped for the today's assignment.

Maka looked around the field to search for his partner, wondering why it was taking her so long to change into the P.E. uniforms.

...

Soul whimpered as she looked at herself. This uniform was way too revealing for her. Her red "shorts" were squeezing her upper thighs and was wondering when the shorts were gonna explode. She tried to pull her white shirt down but it didn't seem to affect anything. Curse this school.

Maka was about to ask the coach for Soul when he finally found her walking up the tracks still trying to pull her shirt down. Maka blushed and coughed when she came up with an embarrassed look.

Their coach blew the whistle again and everyone gathered around.

" Today's assignment is going to take place on the track. I will be recording each and everyone's time. This is one of the necessary skills for both meisters and weapons to use against kishins. Alright I need my meisters to step forward.

Soul watched Maka and the rest walk onto the track field and take their places.

" On your mark...get set...GO!" The weapons watched as their meisters race across the track with all the speed they could muster.

Finally, Maka was able to finish third place and the weapons were called up. Soul felt her heart thump faster in anticipation, her stomach doing a bunch of somersaults. She could do this. It's only running. She will not get teased for this.

She took her place with the rest and waited for the coach's signal.

" Come on Soul! You can do it!" Soul gave a nervous smile but felt a little better from Maka's calls and soon was hearing the coach's voice.

" On your marks...get set...go!"

... **Maka and Soul. The two perfect matches? **...

It was their next class, the weapon transition class. Maka and Soul were back in their normal attire and headed into the room where a couple others were chatting away.

" You were amazing Soul! You actually made second place! " Maka received a blush and a very inaudible "thank you".

" Alright class, quiet down! The bell has rang!" Sid cleared his throat and stood in the middle of the room along side with his partner, Mira.

" Transforming into a weapon isn't that hard. Nor is it easy. Some of you may have discovered this by accident and you came here to prevent from hurting a loved one."

Maka saw Soul shudder.

" No worries! Everyday we will be working on your transitions, and fighting techniques. Mira.

" Right."

Everyone gasped as the woman now became a pocket knife, and Sid caught her.

" Now for today, we will concentrate on transforming. All you have to do is think and become one with your weapon form. Just imagine yourself as one. Now, class has begun!"

Maka gulped and turned towards his partner who had both her eyes squeezed shut with a strain look on her face, causing Maka to stand still and watch in anticipation, wondering if Soul would actually be able to.

" W-waaaaah!" Maka watched as the girl fell down off balance since her left calf became a barely sharp red and black object.

" Soul! A-are you okay!?" The girl nodded and looked down at her leg.

" I-I did it!" The two turned their heads and like the rest of the students were in shock to find a girl in swirly glasses holding a staff that held electric within.

" Good job Ms. Ox Ford! Would you look at that? This young lady is already advanced!."

Maka scowled and helped Soul up, who was now back to normal.

" It's alright let's try it again." He whispered. Soul nodded and exhaled deeply before concentrating.

Moments later, she found herself in the same position as before and Maka kneeled down to help her up. This went on several times and before they knew it, four students were able to wield their weapons and they only had ten minutes left. Maka frowned and turned to face his partner, but was shocked to find her in silent tears.

" S-Soul!? What-"

" I-I can't do i-it." Her voice cracked. " I'm a terrible weapon. I-I can't even transform c-correctly." Maka's expression softened and he place both hands on his partner's shoulders, who looked up.

" Soul, don't worry! Nobody expected you to be perfect. It's our first day here and besides... other kids are struggling too. You can do it Soul. I believe in you." The girl looked down and quickly wiped her eyes before looking up with a determined look.

She would not let her meister down!

Taking a step back, Soul breathed in and out as she closed her eyes, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

_I am a weapon! I am a weapon! I am a WEAPON!_

She continued to chant these words until she felt a tingling sensation all over her body.

Maka and a few other kids watched as the girl glowed and suddenly, a blinding light showered across the room and Maka suddenly found himself with a scythe in his hand. The tip of the scythe wasn't so sharp so she was still developing but he was too happy to care.

" You did it Soul! Your a weapon!" The girl gave a smile with relief.

" I guess I did!" Maka found his self in shock once again.

" Y-your talking! It's talking!"

" Really? I didn't notice." Soul's voice came out.

" Good job kids. Nicely done." Maka looked up to see Sid giving them a smirk. " All you have to do is practice your combat moves and soul wavelengths and you'll be in the EAT class in no time.

This made Maka and Soul's spirit rise.

Maka couldn't wait to create his Death Scythe, a weapon to be stronger than his so called mother!

Soul couldn't wait to finally become a real Death Scythe! Her sister used to always be the center of attention. She used to be Wes's shadow but now, it was her turn to become the big deal.

Both: _I'm ready!_

_..._

**:Soul Eater:**

...

The bell rang for lunch and Soul found herself back to human form.

She and Maka made their ways down to the lunchroom, casually talking about each other and what had went on so far today.

" So you said you have a sister named Wes? What is she like?" Maka asked as the two sat down at a table.

" Well, she likes to play the violin a lot. Plus she's smarter than me." Maka laughed at the comment.

" Hey, you're just as smart as she is!"

" Heehee. So what's your mom like?"

Soul instantly regretted asking when she saw Maka's expression shift immediately to darkness.

" She's fine! Why do you ask?"

" U-um um...I'm sorry... I didn't..." Maka cursed himself when he watched the girl's eyes water.

" I'm sorry. I just don't like what she does. She say she loves my dad yet everywhere we go she's constantly flirting with other guys. I don't even want to refer to her as my mom!"

Soul nodded. It must hurt him a lot to see his mom act like that since she was the reason why he was brought here.

" Excuse me?" The two looked up and blinked to see a tall teen wearing his hair in a long pony tail and had a kind expression.

" May we sit here?"

" 'We?' "Maka asked until she noticed another person running up with a tray of lunch.

" Hey Tsubaki! Who are you guys!?" The blue-spiky haired girl asked a bit too loudly.

" These are the people we are eating with Black*Star." Tsubaki said patiently while sitting down.

" Oh okay! Hi the name's Black*Star! And I am a Dark Assassin! One day I'm gonna surpass the Gods! Hyahaha!" The energetic girl rambled all at once.

" Ehe. Yes you will. My name is Tsubaki and I am his partner, a Chain Scythe." Maka nodded.

" Well, I'm Maka and this is my partner, Soul Eater."

" Eeeeeh? Soul Eater?" Black*Star asked with two raised eyebrows. " That's a cool name!" Soul smiled at the compliment.

" Thank you-"

" But not as cool as mine! Hyahaha!" Soul sweated. She can already tell this person was a handful.

Once everyone were situated they began to chat a little but unfortunately, Black*Star had interrupted every single one of them.

Maka just smiled.

" So how did you two meet?" Trying to a get a new un-interrupted conversation started.

_..._

_" Hyahaha! I am the one and only Black*Star! See me as I surpass every single one of you and even the Gods!" After more rants after rants, the girl found a now empty area. This of course, didn't seem to affect her at all. _

_ " Guess they must have gotten scared and ran off...huh?" Black*Star blinked and looked down from the roof to find a boy clapping with a bag next to him._

_This person was actually clapping for her?_

_The assassin jumped down from her spot and amazingly landed on her feet, before staring at the boy intensely, who seemed to have stopped clapping and gulp._

_" Ah um... you had an amazing speech!"_

_" Ooooh?" The girl said with a slight pink haze on her cheeks. " You're the first person to sit through my speech. And for that, I'll acknowledge you. What's your name?"_

_The boy smiled and held out his name tag. " I'm Tsubaki. A weapon."_

_" And I'm Black*Star, a meister." And with that, the two seemed to have made a connection right then and there._

_And the two knew, they were perfect for each other._

_..._

" Wow, that was amazing to hear!" Maka complimented. Black*Star somehow just exhaled steam from her small nose.

" That's because he noticed just how awesome I am!"

Tsubaki sweated with a humored smile. " Um...sure."

Nevertheless, the four were able to get along quite well and found their selves walking together to their next class.

Soul looked at Maka, catching the boy's look and the two blushed and looked away, ignoring Black*Star's rant.

Soul yelped when Black*Star was able to headlock her with one arm unnoticed.

" You know, not many get to be my friend! So you're a special case!"

" Somehow I don't feel so special." Soul commented, causing everyone to laugh.

Yup, good friends indeed.

...

**: I Wanna Be:**

...


	2. Hurtful Meanings

**_A sound _**_**soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body.**_

_..._

Maka, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki walked into their next class and found seats in the third row and continued to chat until the late bell rang and class to begin.

" Alright class, quiet down. We will be working on DWMA History, take out your text books and turn to page twenty seven."

Soul and Maka did as they were told while Black*Star, who didn't bring a single thing with her, had to share with Tsubaki.

" Alright Tsubaki, if the teacher asks, we'll say it's mine." Black*Star siad with a smirk.

Tsubaki sweated. " O-of course."

A while later after reading, the class was asked questions, with Maka and Ox Ford answering them. Soul sweated at the now competition going between the two.

" Alright one last question! What was the Kishin's name that Lord Death fought 8 centeries ago?"

_N-name!?_ Maka frantically searched his book but unfortantly wasn't quick enough.

" Yes Ox Ford?"

" The Kishin's name is Asura, one of the most powerful antagonists Lord Death has fought."

" And...correct you are. You get ten extra points for today."

The class bell rang shortly and as everyone filed out, the other three tried to tell the fuming Maka how smart he was.

Soul sighed with an exasparated look after everyone was finally able to go to their next class. Looks like Maka has already gained an enemy in under 4 hours. But it didn't stop her from giving a small laugh.

All her life, she hadn't had much friends to hang out with and now here she was, laughing along with three others with their own distinctive personalities.

Maka noticed Soul's big smile and smiled back as well. He hadn't noticed how pretty Soul looked until now.

" Hey. Maka? Um... do I have something on my face?" Maka stopped his staring and blushed while scratching his cheek lightly with his index finger.

" O-oh no! I-I just..."

" Checking her out!" Black*Star yelled out unneccisarly.

" Was not!" Maka agrued.

Soul and Tsubaki just laughed.

_Maybe coming to this school wasn't so bad._

_..._

**: Soul Resonance:**

**...**

It was the end of the day, not to Soul's liking, but understood that there was always tomarrow.

The four parted ways into pairs, leaving Soul and Maka walking together down the streets of Death City.

" Say, where do you live?" Maka asked. Soul blinked in surprise before biting the bottom of her lip and looking down.

" Actually, I'm suppose to be at my dorm back at school but I have to go...do something."

Maka could understand that she needed to do " that something" and decided to go ahead and leave her to do her business.

" Right. Well I live pretty close to school, so maybe on the weekends we could hang out sometime!" The girl looked up before giving a small smile.

" Sure!" Maka bed goodbye before running off, leaving Soul by herself.

Truth be spoken, Soul didn't really have anything to do. She just wanted to stay with him a bit longer.

Her cheeks began to heat up.

_Is this what having friends feel like? Having to cling onto eachother until the last minute, not knowing we have months?_

And with that, she gave one last look at the direction Maka had went before turning back to and going to the dorms.

_If that was the case..._

Soul walked into her room that shared with nobody and flopped onto her bed. She curled onto her side and thought about tomarrow and gave a cheeky grin.

_The I can't wait to see them tomarrow!_

... **_Are We Able To Identify Each Other's Feelings? _**...

Maka walked into the apartment his mother had left for him and feel onto his couch.

Today had been great! He met new friends, got the perfect partner...

Maka looked down with a the corner of his mouth turned up. The perfect partner huh? She was so fragile and beautiful and...and...

He couldn't think of anything else. He didn't want to. Maka took out his homework and started on it to get his mind off of Soul.

...

It was now nightime and Tsubaki had just finished his meal though was surprised to find his partner not at the table.

He sat up and tried not worry and looked around the house.

" Black*Star!" He called out as he made his way upstairs and found Blackstar's door closed. There she was.

He opened the door and walked in.

" There you are! I made a dinner a while ago and-..."

Black*Star was staring dumbfoundingly along with Tsubaki as the two stared at eachother.

Tsubaki's eyes wondered down as the matching bra and underwear the girl was wearing until he caught the dark stare.

" B-black*Star-"

" I'll kill you!"

" W-wait Black*Star!"

...

_Morning..._

Maka yawned and streched on the couch he had fallen asleep on. Sitting up, he organized his papers and could hear the faint noise of his alarm going off in his bedroom.

Maka hadn't noticed how emtpy the apartemnt was until now. He didn't know why he had all of a sudden discover this, but he had this strange urge to have someone else live with him.

_O-of course I don't want 'her' to move in. That would be just plain ridiculous._

Maka shook his head and went to shower quickly and change into another outfit

...

Soul got of the shower wrapped a towel around her body. It was the second day of school and she was actually prepared this time.

She looked at her bed and noticed that her weekly allowance. Maybe she could use that to take her friends out to the coffee shop after school.

Soon after the girl was situated, she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder before stepping out.

_This time..._ she thought, _I won't let Maka down in class._

Soul was ready to show that she could transform into a perfect scythe that is able to slay kishins and that hers and Maka's wavelengths could match and create and even stonger bond.

...

Maka caught sight of Soul and waved high, catching the girl's attention and ran to catch up.

" Hey! Sleep well?"

" Yeah. I think I'm ready for the transition class now."

" That's the spirit!" Maka congratulated.

The two found Black*Star and Tsubaki and caught up to the assassins.

" Hey guys!"

" Oh hello." Tsubaki greeted kindly.

" Since I consider you guys worthy of me, I'll say hello! Hyahaha!" Once again, the rest just sweated at the girl's nonsense.

...

Already on their second period, Maka decided to use it for his studies and made his way to the music room, where he had first met Soul. Speaking of her, he wondered if the girl was in there playing the grand piano right now

Maka walked in and closed the door behind him, almost smiling when he heard that familiar song.

" Soul?" Indeed, the owner of the name turned her head fast but relaxed a little when she found who it was.

" Oh. Hey Maka. Why are you here?"

Maka smirked and walked over to the girl, his steps echoing across the tiled floor.

" Oh I was just planning fo get some work done but obviously I can't now."

" Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were...I mean-" Maka laid a hand on the girl's shoulder to stop her frantic movement.

" It's fine. Actually, I was hoping to hear more of it." Aftter Soul processed this her face turned red as she stuttered.

" Y-you w-w-want to h-here me play?" Her voice ended with a squeak.

" If it is alright with you? You play beautifully!" This only seemed to make the said girl more embarrassed until she was finally able to pull herself together.

" Ah um...s-sure." This made Maka light up and he sat beside Soul on the piano chair and waited patiently for her to begin.

Soul bit her bottom lip as she stared anxiously at the keys.

_What should I play? What do I do!? Oh god he's watching me!_

Her hands trembled as she placed her finger over certain keys and took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

Maka's breath hitched as he listened to the piece she was playing. She didn't even need sheet music!

Maka closed his eyes, enjoying the calming sound. It sounded like a peaceful jazz.

" Heeeellloooo!?" The two jumped, and Soul accidently slammed a finger on a wrong key out of shock.

Black*Star and Tsubaki walked in and up to the two other's who were completely in embarrassment.

" Hey Tsubaki. I think we interrupted something." Black*Star snickered. Tsubaki even gave a smal chuckle.

" F-for your information, I was listening to Soul play!" Maka countered. Black*Star leaned down and walked closer to Maka, who blushed even more when the shirt-covered breasts were right in front of him.

" Admit it, you wanted to be alone with her!" Black*Star yelled in amusement.

" Oh dear..." Tsubaki said as he watched the two argue.

Soul got up from her seat and stood back as she watched Black*Star sit on Maka's back and stretch his cheeks.

" Stchop itch!"

" Not until you admit it!"

...

Later, it was time to go after the bell ring, that's how long it took to get Black*Star to get off of Maka.

" We'll see you at lunch?" Tsubaki said with a reassuring hand on his partner.

" Sure." Soul answered, while glancing occasionally at her fuming partner.

Soul and Maka made their way to P.E., the only class Soul didn't really enjoy really well because of the uniforms, but that didn't stop her from joining her partner to the feilds.

" Today, we will be testing on your acrobatic skills. Great with climbing tall buldings or poles while fleeing the enemy or reaching them faster. I want my men on one side and my ladies on this one. We have the poles out to look for how well you do with your climbing, these ropes, and how jow you can jump, and you flips."

" See you after class. Tell me how you do later 'kay?" Maka whispered as they stepped apart.

Soul nodded and made her way over to the women's side. Maka's last name began with a name so he was first, having Soul to be able to watch him

He was very good indeed. His flips were clean and he was able to climb to the top of his rope with no knots.

" Maka Albarn! 100!"

Soon it was soul's turn for the women's side and it was Maka's turn to watch how the girl did. Just as Maka, she was able to pass through the tests though the coach let her slide when she landed on wobbly legs.

While they waited for everyone else to complete their tests, Maka began talking excitedly about what they would do if they ever made it to the EAT class.

" My mom won't even expect this! Then, once she learns that can't be a death scythe anymore, she'll have to get a job and start going back to taking care of... herself more properly and-"

" Wow...you really are excited about removing your mother."

" Of course I am! Once your a death scythe, I'll have mom back to- to..." Maka suddenly heard his words and began to rapidly shake his hands.

" W-wait! It's not what you thought I meant!"

" Oh no I understand haha! Once I'm thrown away to Death, you'll be able to have a proper family! Isn't that what you said?"

Maka could see the hurt in her eyes as she tried to stay posotive.

" Soul no I really-"

* tweeeeeet* " Class dismissed!"

" Soul wait!" But the girl was already gone. Maka dropped his arm and watched as the other students ran off to the locker rooms.

_What have I done?_

...

_**: I Wanna Be :**_

...


	3. Lady Death meets Delinquents

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body._

* * *

Soul waited for Maka in their next class, the weapon Transition class and when the boy did arrive, she turned away. This only seemed to make Maka more heartbroken.

" Alright students, we will pick up where we left off. But before we do I have an announcement. There will be a progress test on Friday! To see how well we are. This determines whether you'll be in the EAT classes or the NOT classes! Train well! You may begin."

" Soul I said I was-"

" Concentrating!" She interrupted with her eyes closed.

Maka exhaled at her stubbornness to ignore him but did well to be quiet. It was a few long seconds when he opened his eyes when the blinding light flashed and held out his hand at the spinning scythe and took hold of it firmly. He smiled a little. She was now able to turn into a scythe without having to go through all that hard trouble like yesterday. Right now, since they were a bit ahead decided to start on his fighting moves.

" Professer Sid." Sid turned away from his conversation with Miya. " Yes Mr. Albarn?"

" Um...I want to learn how to fight! I-If it's okay with you." Sid gave an approving smile and turned to his partner.

" Mira."

" Right." The woman turned into a knife and Sid grabbed hold of it." Class I'll be back! Continue on your work!"

: Soul Resonance :

Maka swallowed as they got on the field. Some kids in the hall even stopped to look out through the window to see this.

This isn't what I wanted! I-I just wanted learn some basic moves but to fight a three-star meister! Oh brother...

" Alright Maka. All you have to do is be on defense. After that we'll switch. And soon, you'll be fighting just like you father."

Maka nodded. This must've been the same back when his father and mother first practice. It probably wasn't that hard for them if they managed to excel so fast. So if they did it at his age with no problem, then he should be able to pass this test in a breeze. Just relax and breathe deep, right? If that was so, he will not let down his father's pride!

...

**: Enter The New Meister And... Weapons? :**

...

" Papa!"

" Yes my dear?" Lord Death turned away from his screen from watching one of his EAT students fight a Kishin.

" I'm going to find weapons to train with. That way when I take your position I'll have my own death weapons to fight with."

" Ne ne are you sure don't want to train with a scythe? It's pretty cool..." The daughter of Lord Death glared. Despite her father's and the Death scythe's tactics to get he to work with one weapon, like a blazer, a chainsaw.

" You know how I am father. I prefer symmetrical items. Like TWO weapons. TWO rings. The number 8. But... I was born with such hideous things. _Th-three_ stripes..." Lord Death sweated when his offspring fell to the floor while muttering:

" I'm a disgusting pig. Worthless. Damn. I'm so sad. I want to die..."

" Alright alright! Kid, just come back with what you prefer. You really need to find some soon anyways."

Kid switched moods and was instantly determined.

" I won't let you down papa!"

..

" Oi Oi. Give us your money ya little twerp." The old man whimpered a the gun point before dropping his belongings before running with a yell.

" Hey Pat. Look what he left us. I bet we can buy some cigs and beers with this." A tall figure said with a lopsided smirk.

" Hehe." The weapon transformed back into a human, slightly shorter than the other. " Then what are we waiting for?"

" Hey! Freeze!"

...

Kid hummed to herself while looking around the plaza. Geez. All these people look useless. Probably because they aren't weapons. But even if she found one, she had to find a second as the same weapon. Ch. Curse Symmetry's beauty of art. However, a sudden sound of a gunshot being heard drew her attention.

...

The tall man laughed maniacal as he shot the reinforcement down. It was so fun to have all this power. Not a damn human can stop them. Sweet sweet power...

* Tap *

The man frowned and turned his head towards the source of the noise and found a girl staring them down. He gave a smirk and slowly walked down the distance to the other, who didn't flinch or even move a muscle. So this person wanted to act tough?

" The hell do you want?" He asked while pinning her against the wall. Kid remained quiet while looking up with no change of expression which annoyed the other. She had just witnessed two males switching into guns. Two males, and two guns...

" Hey I'm talking to you! Need me to beat some sense into ya!?" The man taunted while aiming the gun at the girl's forehead.

" Please..." The man frowned.

" Please what?"

" Please... Be my weapons!" Kid shouted with stars for eyes, causing the other to comically fall. The hell!? The gun in the man's hand turned into a human and both boys were staring at her.

" Hey hey is she alright?"

" Obviously not. However..." The man thought about the option. If he and Pat partnered up with this supposedly rich person, judging by her appereance, then could have all the money they wanted. To live in a mansion full of maids for their services and chefs to cook all the food they could ever imagine...

The man smirked.

" What's your name?" Kid proudly pointed to herself.

" My name is Death The Kid, daughter of the academy owned by my father."

" Is that right? Then you must get quite an allowance."

" Oh yes definitely. What about you two?" The two boys smirked at each other before facing her again.

" I'm Liz, and this is Pat, my younger brother. And sure, we'll be your weapons. One condition though. You're gonna need to open up some guest rooms." Kid smiled.

" Can do. And I also have a condition." Eyebrows were raised.

" And what is that?"

" You must change out of those hideous things. I have a much more suitable outfit for you two." She said while squaring her index and thumbs to picture the clothes on them. Despite their confusion they agreed and the three set off. When the shinigami was leading now, she smirked. So, those boy's think they can take advantage of her home style. Well, they ought to think again. They had better know their place...

* * *

" Wh-what the..." Liz confusedly watched the girl plummet to the ground. They had made it to her house, mansion actually, and not only had they entered the door when she collapsed down with a dark aura.

" I-I could have sworn... Two centimeters off... Damn. I'm so sad. I want to die." At first the two were looking at her with sweat marks until Pat let out a sound. The elder looked at his brother, who was struggling to keep a straight face. Then finally, he burst out laughing. Kid continued to morn at the picutre frame. It was... Actually kind of funny. Liz couldn't help but smile as his brother laughed as though he hadn't in years. It has been a while since they truly laughed. What with all the thug life and escaping from the cops all the time.

He sighed as Kid continued to cry at the unsymmetrical frame. Their meister is going to be a bit of a pain in the ass from what he can see. But all in truth, he could tell their future's are in for a major switch.

* * *

" Tsubaki!"

" Y-Yes Black Star?"

" Let's skip class. I wanna train some more." The boy fell to the ground as the Bluenette got up from her seat.

" N-no we can't. This lesson is important for resonating our souls an-"

" Sensei! I have to go to the nurse! Bad stomach ache!" Tsubaki groaned but reported he had a headache to follow his partner. Black Star, is a bit of a trouble maker. Breaks things, runs into walls, ect. He didn't know what he had gotten into when they partnered up. He was hoping that they don't get suspended, or expelled from school at this rate. Heaven knows what his parents would do if that happened.

" Black Star you do realize that we could get in serious trouble if we're caught."

" No we won't. They can't expell me." Tsubaki raised his eyebrows.

" Wh-why?" He could have he saw a flicker of emotion in the other's eyes.

" ...They just can't. Now hurry up and change!" The male frowned but complied to his meister's command. She was definitely hiding something, but he didn't know what it could possibly be. He didn't think Black Star was the type to keep secrets, usually yelling blunt nonsense.

" Yes sir..."

But what could Black Star possibly hide from him?

...

**: Soul Eater :**

...

Maka silently hid behind a bush and every so often, tiptoed across the field and made it to the Girl's Dorm Building where his partner, Soul, stayed. Once school had ended, Soul had already left the class after the training session before he could even apologize about earlier. It broke his heart to see the girl run away, or not even look at him. He admittted to himself for being stupid, but how was he going to make up to her if he can't get time to talk to Soul?

He didn't know what was possessing him to break a school rule like this, but it felt right to do this. The poor girl is probably having to share a room with strangers. Or even worse, people that teased or bullied her.

He didn't know but he was going to find out. Luckily, he had spotted the room number on Soul's schedule unnintedingly.

...

Maka opened the entrance door and gasped and ducked under a table when three giggly girls walked by in their sleeping attire and into the kitchen. He sat up and suddenly, heard them speak.

" Oh, well look who it is?" One girl asked teasingly.

" M-may I help you?" Maka's eyes widened. It was Soul!

" No, but maybe you could help us by getting out of here."

" Um...okay." Maka heard steps but it seemed like the girl's didn't stop their vicious taunts.

" I don't even know why a freak like you is in this school! Lord Death must've pitted that poor thing. God only knows how you even managed to find a meister that doesn't throw up every time they see you."

Maka clenched his fist tightly. Is this what she had to go through everyday? To suffer the torments of these people!?

He hid under the table again and watched his partner walk slowly with her head down.

" Soul..." He unknowingly whispered. Once she was out of sight, he followed the girl's steps and soon found himself at Soul's room. He swallowed and knocked on the door quietly, hoping for Soul to anser, in which, she did.

" What are you-!?" Soul't mouth was covered and Maka stepped in before anyone else could hear them.

" M-Maka what are you doing here!?"

" Sh! I had to come see you." Maka said, staring at thos bloodshot eyes, a clear evidence of crying.

" B-but why?"

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and walked her over to the bed to sit down on, gesturing for Soul to do the same.

" Soul, why didn't you tell me about this? I-I could've...helped you."

" Even if you did, I can't fix this. It's fine, I'll just have to endure this somehow- wait. H-how did you know about all this?"

Maka blushed and looked away, trying not to look guilty.

" I-I heard it... from a friend..." Soul looked unconvinced though pushed it aside.

" Why are you so worried about me?" She asked. Maka gulped. He should of thought about this throughly instead of just turning up and expecting some crying from Soul.

" Well, I-I have to be sure you are ready for tomorrow!"

" Sh!"

" Oh right."

Soul looked away. She knew this was all a lie. What did Maka really want from her.

" Maka..."

" I'm sorry." Soul frowned and looked up at the boy, who was staring back at her with a sincere expression.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean about earlier... I didn't mean what I said. Of course I want to have you as a weapon. To make you a stronger weapon, better than anyone else. I'm sorry if it came out wrong." The weapon stared at the weapon for some time before softly smiling, and it made the boy's chest lighten.

" It's alright. I'm sorry as well for causing you any trouble." The two grinned as their cheeks hazed pink. They had gone threw their first fight and managed to surpass it, gaining a better understanding of each other. Though this is the first, the duo hoped it would be their last.

" Comelivewithme!" As soon as Maka had said that, he slammed both hands on his mouth as Soul whipped her head fast towards the boy.

_What did he just say?_

" Wh-what?" Maka bit his bottom lip with pink tainted cheeks. How is Soul going to react if he asked again? Rejection? Acceptation? He wanted help her get out of this living situation. Soul should be treated better, what had she done to those girls anyways?

" I...I-I said...do you um...w-want to just well...you know-l-live with...me?" Maka repeated quietly. After getting the slightly clear answer from the boy, Soul had to think now. She was just offered a place with Maka. Now what? Should she go live in a nice quiet apartment with her partner, or stay here and deal with a part of her miserable life? Her savings would be wasted on renting a dorm, but the idea of living with her meister...

" Maka I-"

" It's fine really. I-I was just tired and all. I gotta go anyways so-"

" Maka! *sigh* My answer is...yes. I'd like that, a lot."

The male blinked before sighing deeply, causing the other to laugh. He had been so worried for nothing in the end. Now that she agreed, they could be room mates. Eating together, watching t.v. together, sleeping together... He couldn't help but blush.

This time, the feeling of butterflies in his stomach actually felt nice for once...

: I Wanna Be:

Sorry for the lateness. I was into Bleach at the time but now, I'm heading back into genderbent Soul Eater with full determination. Please favorite, follow, review and I'll see you next time!


	4. The NOT Exams

**_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and sound body._**

**_..._**

It has been three months and the beginners have been working extra hard. An exam was coming up, as well as an early graduation ceremony. No one stopped to say hi, seeing as there was work to be done. Well, except Black Star, who pretty much ignored all her homework.

However, when school ended, there were shouts of relief, and laughter filled. Exams were tomorrow, as well as early graduation for the accelerated NOTs. Maka and Soul were determined to get into the EAT class, so their once coffee table, is now a resting place for books and endless stacks of papers. Soul, Maka's weapon, had just recently moved in with her partner. There weren't much things to bring in and Soul had stop Maka from spending all his allowance for anything she needed or wanted. He was so generous that she couldn't thank him enough. Yet, he was just glad she came in with him.

" Soul, do you want to take a break?" The meister asked, looking up from his note-taking. Soul blinked from her reading, and nodded.

" Yes please. I could make tea-"

" You don't have to. I will."

" Okay. Lemon with two sugar cubes."

" I know what to do." Maka said with a humored smile and he walked off into the kitchen, leaving the other to smile and get back to concentrating on her book. Soul was determined to get into the EAT class with Maka. She could tell the boy really wanted to get there, seeing as she had to remind him to eat and sleep sometimes. All this hard work will pay off, she was sure of it.

...

**: Soul Resonance :**

...

Tsubaki stepped out of his room with a yawn. All day he had been looking for Black Star, but his meister didn't seem to be in any places he could look. He worried for her, even if he knew what the girl was capable of. Dinner passed, and she still wasn't back so he had went to bed. However, the sound of the front door sliding open woke him up.

" Black Star, is that you?" He wondered while stepping into the living. Indeed it was his meister, who is drenched in rain water and had a bag in her hand.

" Achoo! Hey Tsubaki! Why are you still up at this hour?" The bluenette greeted while rubbing her runny nose. Tsubaki completely ignored the question, running back with a towel and immediately began to dry the girl's damp hair.

" Black Star! You can get sick from staying out in the rain so long."

" So? Gods, like me, don't get sick. Achoo!" She wiped her nose again.

With a look of disbelieve, the shadow weapon stepped away with a sigh.

" Where were you this whole time anyways? I've been looking for you." His meister just blinked.

" Out in the forest studying. I thought it would help me concentrate more." With this, Black Star showed her bag, which contained books and notes. Tsubaki's eyes widened.

" You were... studying?"

" Of course. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" It is true, the male had asked that for once, the assassin should study, but he didn't think she would actually listen to him. He thought for sure they would be expelled or have summer school, but Black Star is taking this exam seriously. Enough to come back dripping wet with rain water.

" Y-yes but..."

" You didn't think I would, did you?" Tsubaki honestly shook his head and that only made his meister smile.

" You know Tsubaki, it may not look like it, but I do listen to you. At least, only things that are worth listening to. But I'm not some cold-hearted meister that never listens to his weapon. Besides, why else would I ask you to be my partner?" This made other teen blush and Black Star laughed.

" I'm going to bed now!-"

" Huh!? Not after you shower first-!..."

...

**: The Exam! Pass or Fail? :**

...

" Kid!" Liz yelled, walking down the hall. It was freezing cold in the mansion, and he couldn't help but worry about his younger brother shivering like that under his comforter. Sure, they are the Thompson Brothers, Eliz and Patrick Thompson, who lived in the streets and managed through tough times, but their meister must seriously like living in the arctic or something. He got no response and huffed. What could she be doing anyways?

Liz heard the muffled sound of a drawer opening in a room and turned to face it. What is she doing at this time of the night? He opened the door.

" Oi, could you turn up the heat or at least tell me wear the extra... blankets... are..." He slowly stopped as he and the girl looked at each other. It seemed that she had gotten out of the shower, seeing as she was only in a bra and panty. The shinigami narrowed her eyes with a frown.

" I'll get the- stop staring!" She added with a blush at the male who quickly looked away from his previous location.

...

" Here. I suppose this is enough." Kid said a while later while handing the twin guns comforters. Pat eagerly took some and buried himself in his bed, leaving Liz and Kid in an awkward silence. Liz finally sighed and took the rest of the comforts, hoping it was too dark to see his blush.

" S-Sorry about... earlier."

" I-It's fine... well, goodnight."

" 'night."

Once the shinigami had left, the older male flopped back on his be while trying not to remember what happened earlier. It's not the first time he's seen a girl in her underwear or anything, but it seemed to weird that he saw his meister's. It's not like her body wasn't good-looki- crap!

" Hey hey, what exactly happened earlier?" Pat asked curiously. His elder brother just shook his head and turned to his side.

* * *

_Morning..._

" Maka... Wake up." Soul whispered while poking her meister's arm. She received no response but she smiled. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that with a serene look. She could actually just sit there and watch him until he wakes up on his own, but they have school and she didn't want either of them to be late. Not when there is an exam to pass. Besides that, she just made breakfast for him.

" Maka... Come on. Wake up." This time, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking when he saw his weapon in front of him.

" ... Soul? What time is it?"

" Don't worry. We have an hour still, and I made breakfast." Soul assured while getting up from the ground. Maka looked surprised.

" Ah, you didn't have to-"

" I want to help around more. I can't just let you pamper me all the time."

" I wish." He muttered, looking down.

" Huh?"

" N-Nothing. But thanks for everything Soul. I'll be out in a bit." The girl nodded and left while reminding, " Hurry up then, your food's getting cold."

...

Just as the duo made it upstairs, Black Star and Tsubaki came up as well.

" Hey guys! Ready for the exam?"

" As ready as we'll ever be. You seem confidant Black Star." Soul added with a raised eyebrow but the other paid no mind to it.

" Of course I am! I studied a lot, right Tsubaki?" The male quickly nodded with an exasperated look. This made Maka raise an eyebrow as well.

" She studies?"

The four made it to class and were expecting to see a strict teacher with stacks of booklets, but only saw a small line of students lining up at a desk.

" What's going on?"

" Dunno, let's go see."

The four walked up to the desk near Professor Sid, who signed students' names different sheets of paper.

" Um professor, is there suppose to be an exam?" Maka asked, causing the man to look up from recommending something to a pair.

" Oh, you lot. This is the exam. In order to pass, you must defeat a kishin." All three mouth's dropped while Black Star just laughed confidently.

" Finally! I've been thinking that we'd never get the chance to."

" B-but we aren't exactly pros sir..." Soul added with a hint of worry in her tone.

" Don't worry. These missions are your level only, so you should be capable of at least doing damage." Sid explained while signing another group up. They looked just as scared as they were. " Here. Maka, Soul. I have a task for you all. And Black Star, Tsubaki..." The four were soon shooed out the room with directions to get to their location.

" I see you guys later then. Best of luck."

" You'll be the one needing it instead. Come on Tsubaki! Let's hurry or we'll lose'm!" The tall boy yelped when he was dragged away by the enthusiastic Bluenette. Indeed, Maka needed all the luck he could get. Though he thought it was a bit much sighing them for missions that meister's and weapons sometimes dont come back alive from.

" Well Soul. Let's do it."

" Okay..." He knew Soul is just as anxious as he was, but he wanted to appear calm so it would help her a little.

The two set off, out the safe atmosphere of DWMA, and into the dark city of Death. They hadn't realized how scary the city seemed until they thought about all the kishins hiding around in dark corners.

" Okay, here it is... The Rundown WareHouse. Said to be a Kishin's that has tentacles for arms. Creepy...

Soul just sighed while hugging herself and looking up at the old building. Of all the places, why did they get chosen here?

She followed her miester into the gloomy warehouse and they began to look around for the enemy. They got no clues at all on trying to find the thing so they could kill it so they ended up leaning against the wall boredly.

" If I had know this would have happened, we could've stopped to get some smoothies at least." Soul commented sarcastically, causing the boy on her side to chuckle.

" Same here. Ar this rate, we might have time to." The two laughed and sighed deeply, realizing how silent it was as their laughter echoed in the hollow place. There was a slight rumble om the ground, causing Maka to instantly be on alert. Another, and the sound of crashing on the other side of the floor made him get up.

" Soul, I think it's time."

" R-right."

...

**: Soul Eater :**

...

Just as she transformed into a glowing scythe, the sound of something sticky sliding on the floor penetrated the air. Maka grasped the handle and rested it on his shoulder, examining a pink tentacle creeping across the floor. Soon followed by two... four... seven...

" What is that?" He wondered aloud while squinting at a dark figure come out from it's shadow. It looked like a pudgy man with completely black eyeballs with tentacles for legs and hands. No matter how much Maka wanted to vomit, he clenched the scythe slightly while readying himself for the other to make it's move.

" You'll be alright Maka?" Soul's metallic voice came out.

" As alright as I can be."

A tentacle slashed out within a mere second, and the meister quickly jumped from his spot, feeling sorry for an unlucky mouse that was squished violently on the floor by the attack. However, a second tentacle brought him away from that subject and he was forced to duck down from getting the impact.

The kishin roared and darted all eight tentacles at the him, and Maka swung the scythe horizontal to cut off more than half of the lengths. Purple blood squirted out in high pressure and the kishin screamed in agony.

" RAAAAAh!"

" Maka, now's our chance!"

" Right!"

The boy then ran forward and swung with all his might on the monster. It screamed no more, only exploding in black shadows, that dissolved to show a big, red floating soul.

Soul transformed back and stood next to Maka, who was examining the soul.

" What is that Maka?" something about that soul... Made her drool a little. Though, she quickly wiped the corner of her mouth.

" I think... It might be an Afreet Egg. They only come out of kishins once defeated. I heard that EAT students collect these to progress."

" Do we take it?"

" That's what I'm wondering... Hold on..." Maka fished out the folded paper with directions on his paper. " Sid personally gave me this number when I finish with the exam. I think we passed."

He looked up and around the building, voicing his victory when he spotted a window. Soul cocked her head in confusion when he ran up to it and fogged the mirror with his breath. Walking up, the weapon watched as her meister fingered in numbers with squeaks from the friction and quickly translated the numbers to 'die-die-kill'.

" Have you gone dark?" The boy chuckled and stepped away from the mirror, watching as it dissolved and shook.

" No. It's as it says on the paper, ' 42-42-564.' It's the number we use to contact Lord Death."

" Why is that?" They turned their heads when they looked at screen of a blue sky full of clouds. They raised their eyebrows, actually expecting to see a dark or room or something. The creator of DWMA hopped into the view and threw up piece signs.

" What's up!? What's up!? How's my favorite group of kids!?" The two sweated at Death's enthusiasm and Maka stepped up.

" U-um... This is Scythe meister Maka reporting sir-"

" Ah yes! Spirit's little offspring correct!? You did an excellent job on your exam! You both pass!"

They smiled nervously and suddenly, Maka remembered a subject.

" Ah sir, the Afreet Egg. What should we do with it?" Death clapped his enormous hands together.

" Why eat it of course! Soul-kun would definitely enjoy it!" In response, Maka made a face at Soul, who sweated and shook her hands and head.

" I-I don't think... That's not exactly..."

" Bring it here and you'll see." The one in the screen explained and Maka cautiously grabbed the Afreet Egg and brought it up. Death motioned for Soul to take it.

" Go ahead, put it in your mouth and chew." Soul blushed and looked down at the egg in her hand before exhaling and bit by bit, pushed it into her mouth. Maka watched attentively as she nervously chewed the sort of mushy object and swallowed.

" Well... How was it?" Maka asked and Soul blinked.

" It actually... Wasnt that ba- *burp*" The meister laughed as Soul embarrassedly covered her mouth. Lord Death laughed as well before settling down.

" Alrighty then! You two are now honorary EAT students. Have fun in your early graduation!" This made the duo smile big. Despite all that studying which wasn't really necessary, they had passed through the examination, with a breeze actually. If that's all they have to do to get Soul into a Death Scythe, they would be dine in no time.

" Hey Soul, after Black Star and Tsubaki are finished, let's celebrate. After all, we are EAT students now." Soul grinned. Once they finished chatting with Death, they set off to school again in a giddy mood.

" Yeah, we definitely should! Could you make curry please?"

" But we had that last night Soul-"

" Please?" He couldn't say no to that face. Never. Plus, he did remind himself that he would do anything for his weapon.

" I guess we should. But you'll have to do laundry for an extra day."

" Aw fine. I'll only do it cause I love your curry." This made the meister blush, even if it had been an innocent comment. " Besides, I'm sure they would like it too."

" I guess. I wonder if they passes as well."

" Don't be silly. I'm sure they will..."

...

**: I Wanna Be :**

...


	5. Graduating to EAT!

_**A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and sound body.**_

* * *

" You what!?" Maka exclaimed. Black Star just shrugged while Tsubaki bit his bottom lip.

" No way... What happened?" Soul wondered. The assassin just crossed her arms and shrugged again. Only Tsubaki sighed and began to tell what happened.

...

_" Black Star wait! Are you sure you know what you're doing!?" The two were running through the forest, and Tsubaki was starting to fall behind._

_" Yeah yeah, I know!" However when they stopped by a tree once spotting the enemy, Black Star hopped right in front of it._

_" Hi there! I'm Black Star and I'm here to assassinate you!" She screamed excitedly. Only the kishin just roared and swung a gigantic arm at her. Tsubaki wanted to switch into a weapon so they could fight it, but the girl just kept hopping around to dodge the attacks. Finally, Black Star ran passed him while yelling to retreat._

_..._

_" _So after explaining to Sid what happened, we had to talk with Lord Death..."

" And he failed you both?" Maka asked with a wince. Black Star just laughed triumphantly.

" Nope! He said we could do makeup and we still get to be EAT students now." Tsubaki smiled at this one as well.

" It's true. He said he had faith in us and that it certainly isn't... my fault but we are happy we got that far."

" I bet he wanted to help me surpass the Gods. Why else would he do that?" The blunette boasted proudly.

_' Possibly because he felt sorry for Tsubaki.' _Both Maka and Soul thought. Besides that point, all four managed to pass the exam and they got to go to early graduation with the rest of the other advanced beginners. How happier could they possibly get?

...

" Soul? Come on, they'll be sure to call us yet." Maka spoke through a door of the classroom. His partner finally came out while fixing her hat. They wore black robes and a flat, square-shaped hat with Lord Death's face on it. She gave a nervous smile and Maka grabbed her hand before pulling her to walk to the front of the school. It was nearly dark, and blinding lights showered the sky from the large lamps out in the front. It was as if the whole town came to cheer for them. The two lined up with the rest of the graduates, easily spotting Tsubaki and Black Star, who was hopping around to get noticed more.

Lord Death was brought through a mirror and he spoke quite a short speech.

" Howdy! Here we have our new EAT students! That's all." Everyone laughed though, and names were called alphabetically. Maka was easily the first one called and everyone cheered and clapped. This went on for a while before Black Star was called, and she made quite a show. The soon, Soul was called, receiving some whistles and cat-calls as well, causing her to blush, and Maka to scowl.

A party was easily done right on the spot, and it continued until midnight.

It was a while when Maka and Soul decided to retire early, seeing as they had lots to prepare for. They came home laughing away randomly, while hiccuping occasionally. That was quite a lot of Root beer they drank and the chugging contest Black Star started did not help a bit.

" Maka, I think I'll show-*hic*-er first."

" I'll go after then. *hic* Goodnight."

" Good-*hic*-night."

They were both excited to start their new months as EAT students and couldn't wait for the morning. They both also hoped that something exciting would happen during their years. Something that is life changing.

So now, the real story of Soul Eater begins.

* * *

Shibusen, or also known as DWMA (Death Weapon and Meister Academy), is a school that teaches young meisters and weapons to fight for good in Death City. The said school is also the academy that produces the most powerful, hard working students. The school was created by the one and only, Lord Death, after Kishins arrived from the souls of the humans who crossed the wrong path. Now that the background has been set, let's get to work!

...

**: Soul Resonance :**

**...**

" Need...more...power." The monster muttered and turned it's skull-like head towards a woman that had just screamed.

This one looked tasty.

" Aaaaah! " The woman ran away from the gory scene and ran as fast as she could before the monster could catch up to her. She panted hard as she ran down the street but unfortunately, her foot had met a crack causing her to trip.

The monster slowly crept up to the scared adult and crawled on top of her.

" Want... more... power." It growled as a tongue licked its wet claw. It raised its moist weapon and was about to slash her chest when the sound of a tongue clicking.

It turned it's head towards the source of his interruption, the sound being two figures on a staircase.

One figure happened to be sitting on the first step with a thighs holding together to hands. The other was standing next to the other sitting.

" Hey Soul. That Kishin. He isn't human." The person standing finally said.

" Yes Maka." A feminine voice came out.

" In the name of Lord Death, we must purge and slay this Kishin."

The one sitting finally stood up with an arm raised.

" Hey Maka. It's almost like me you know. I'm a weapon that takes form of a human but that's not the problem is it?" Her arm turned into a large blade with a red and black pattern.

" The issue here, is his soul." The one named Soul, transformed into a scythe, the glimmering object swinging around until the boy, Maka, grabbed a hold of it and swung it over his shoulder.

" Blood Thirsty Jack The Ripper. Your soul is mine!" He yelled. The Kishin roared and scrambled up the staircase.

" Let's go Soul Eater!"

" Yes sir!"

Maka immediately clashed the scythe with the claws and stayed on his defense. He turned around while blocking another blow behind his back and continued their way down until Maka noticed his foot tip on the edge of the stair step and hopped up, stomping on the Kishin's face to boost himself up and landed back.

The Kishin felt the stairs and hopped up, being followed by Maka who got ready to attack.

" This will be our 99th soul!" He screamed as he sliced his way through the monster and landed on the ground. Soul got out of her weapon form and grabbed the Acreet egg.

" We're almost there Maka!"

"Yeah! We only have a Witch's soul to collect and you'll become a death scythe!"

...

_**: The Ninety-ninth soul! Will Soul become the ultimate Death Scythe?:**_

...

As Soul took a small bite at the Acreet Egg, Maka began searching for a window and sighed in victory. He began to write down numbers as he spoke.

" 42-42-564...Whenever you want to knock on Death's door..." As Soul walked up beside him, the window quivered for a moment before focusing on a large black and white figure known as Lord Death.

" Hi there! Lord Death? Scythe Miester Maka reporting."

" Ah Maka! Howdy, howdy. How did it go?"

" We have just collected out 99th soul Sir, and we are ready to move on to a Witch's soul"

" Aha. I knew it. Your are just as terrific as your father Maka. Like father like son!"

Maka rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. Unfortunately their little chat was interrupted by an irritated voice.

" Hey! Soul Eater!" The girl turned her head at the right side of the screen to see a red-headed woman with a dress attire on.

" If you think of slutting on my son then as death scythe...no...", the woman leaned down in front of the screen. " As his mother I will castrate you alive, you got that missy!?"

Soul sighed as she looked away. This again. Ever since Maka's mother found out about their partnership, she's been finding it hard to not be annoyed at the woman breathing down her neck. Plus the glares she got.

" Don't worry ma'am. I don't plan on doing that okay?"

The woman then turned to face her son. " Maka-San. Mommy loves you."

Maka made a face before turning away with a disgusted look. " Oh please. I don't even refer to you as my mother so don't call me that!"

The woman gasped dramatically and in a second she was crouched against a dark corner holding an object while muttering.

"Erm... Putting the family matters aside! As you both know, a Witch can be very dangerous. So taking her soul won't be so easy in fact, I've seen so many and Weapons die from their fatal attempts. So do try to be careful. If you screw up even once, all your souls will be confiscated. I can't have my star students taken away from us." Lord Death spoke up.

Maka nodded. " Yes sir, Lord Death."

Soul also nodded.

" You can expect the best from us Lord Death."

" Good, good. Alrighty then bye bye!"

The screen blanked and Death turned around with a vein popping out. " You really are annoying Spirit..."

" MAKA!"

POW!

" If you don't shut up then I'll use my Reaper chop to!"

"Please tell me this before you do it." The woman muttered face-first on the floor.

* * *

The pair made it to their target's house that was very unusual.

" Eh? A pumpkin house?" Maka said with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh. That's actually pretty cool, but I don't think we should sneak in. The witch would probably know we're here." Soul responded with her hands behind her back.

" H-hey Soul! Maybe we could at least try." But Soul had already made her way to the door but it was locked, just as she expected.

" Damn. Maybe a window."

" Soul! Wait up- Wh-what are you doing?" Maka watched Soul walk up to him, and he blushed at their close distance. His heart pumped even faster when she leaned her head closer with pouty lips yet her eyes were open.

Did this mean she wanted to...

" Carry me?" Maka fell. Of course. There was no time to be thinking about such things at a moment like this when you and your partner are trying to catch and kill some witch.

" U-um... Sure. Where though?"

...

" See anything yet?" Maka asked. He was holding his partner up see through a window. She squinted before nodding and muttering something, and the meister yelped when she hopped up from his arms.

" Soul where are you going!"

" It's a bathroom, Maka. Come on." Soul hopped through the window and looked around. It seemed like there wasn't anyone home. They were so sure that the witch would be home. She was about to tell Maka to come up as well when the door opened slowly to reveal a man walking through the door, with no shirt on.

" Wah... wah..." Soul could feel her face heat up as blood dripped from her nose. The man stared at her in surprise before smirking and slowly walking up.

" Well hello there. I don't believe we've met." The weapon could not make a sound as she was backed against the wall. He looked so... hot! But that hat looked alot like a...

" I hope you don't mind but I was about to take a bath. Want to join me?" The man asked with a seductive look.

...

" AAaaaaah!"

" Soul!?" Assuming something was wrong, Maka was in the bathroom in a matter of seconds, before giving a deadpan look. His partner had swirls for eyes as she looked ready to faint from all that blood loss. The man was just smirking and he spotted the meister.

" Oh look. More guests." Maka yanked Soul's arm and shook her.

" Soul! Snap out of it would you! He's the witch we're trying to catch after all!"

" Witch?" The man repeated with raised eyebrows.

" Y-yessir..." Soul responded faintly before transforming into a scythe. As Maka grasped the handle, the other looked fascinated.

" Dear me, she turns into a scythe?", He threw the towel from his waist away and suddenly, he was wearing a dark attire, " Why don't you be a good little boy and give it to Blaire-_San_?" Maka frowned and readied himself as the man's hand began to glow as he raised it with a dark look.

" _Pum-pumkin pumpkin_, _**Halloween Cannon**_!" A huge pumpkin flew out of his hand and Maka gasped as it flew across the room.

*** BOOM!***

**...**

**: Soul Eater :**

**...**

* * *

**Round 2.**

" I'm really sorry about before Maka. But he just came... like that!"

" It's fine. This time, we'll sneak up on hi-"

" Sh! I hear something!" Soul dragged Maka to a tree and the two listened to foot steps. However, Blaire saw their bottoms sticking out and he immediately latched onto Soul.

" If it isn't the cute, little-scythe girl!"

" W-waaaah!" Blood squirted everywhere.

* * *

**Round 3.**

" This time, I wrote down a strategy so we'll be sure to defeat him" Maka said as they walked through the forest. Soul made a face.

" We can't exactly rehearse it when we only get one shot at getting his soul."

" Well then, can you come up with something better?" Maka asked irritably as he stopped and Soul stopped as well and pouted while looking the other way. Before she could retort, they found Blaire crouched behind them.

" _Pumpkin_..."

" ..?"

" _Pum-pumpkin_... **_Halloween Cannon_**!"

*** BOOM!***

* * *

**Round 4.**

Glowing pumpkins dashed across the street, hurling towards Maka who dodged everyone one of them.

" Just give up little boy. You can't defeat me- huh?" Blaire said as he looked closer.

" Maka, you can't get at him if you keep hopping away like that!" Soul's metallic voice came out. The meister frowned.

" Well maybe if you stopped screaming like that, maybe I could actually do something." Soul realized that her miester sounded so... Stressed. He needed to let out his anger but the fustration of not being able to get Blaire was building up.

" How can you make such a false accusation like that!?"

" Che... Men's intuition." As the two argued even more, Blaire decided to jump in.

" Hey, hey! If you guys keep fighting, she could just come with me. I would never yell at her for anything." Blaire egged with a knowing look. This made the insides of Maka churn and he grasped the handle of the scythe tighter.

" Back off would you!? Don't go trying to take a weapon without going through the meister first!" The man sitting on the floating pumpkin hummed before grabbing the hem of his hat to pull it down slightly with a predatory look.

" Well then in that case, **I'll kill you, **then take it." With that, he hurled the large pumpkin at the other male, who dashed to the side, however a large, snake-like hand grabbed his leg and hurled him up into the sky. Maka used the red and black blade to land onto a roof and huffed.

" I can't get at him in this rate. What should we do Soul?" When he received no response, Maka looked at his weapon. " Soul? Hey Soul, what's wrong? You aren't still mad about earlier are you!?" Blaire floated up, loving the scene that was going on between the two.

_" Hey, hey! If you guys keep fighting, she could just come with me."_

_" I would never yell at her for anything."_

He can't get to him, huh? Maybe there is a way...

Another pumpkin is hurled and Maka was forced to dodge it, however leading him to slid down on the planks and he could only use the tip of the blade from falling. The meister looked up with a pleading look.

" Soul, why won't you answer me? I'm sorry, alright?" The scythe did not respond, but transformed back into the girl so only their hands were held together, in which Maka was relieved to see. Only, he was confused to see why his partner wouldn't look at him.

" Maka..." Was all she said, and she let go, causing him to fall down.

As Soul hopped to the ground, Maka climbed out of the dumpter with annoyed look.

" Why did you do that!?"

" I don't think... we should continue like this..."

" Wh-what do you mean?" He had never seen her act that way. Why did she want to leave him, after all they've been through together? To not be with Soul anymore is like...

" I mean... I want to be Blaire's scythe." Soul whispered with a guilty look. This made Maka's mouth dropped and Blaire to clap his hands together in excitement. Soul slowly walked over to the man's side, hiding her eyes under her bangs. Maka couldn't stand to see those two so close together. It hurt his eyes. It hurt his heart to see Soul betray him. Until a theory came up...

" Blaire! You're using magic on her aren't you!?" The sound of Soul sighing caused him to look up in confusion.

" Maka, it's so obvious. Any girl would choose a guy like him instead of well... You." She forced herself to say. A while longer...

" What the hell is this?", He whispered while looking down," Why do woman cheat so much, always going from man to man, just like my stupid mom. I wish that all of you would just die!" Soul looked up but hid her shock and hurt expression. She was only doing this for their good. If only Maka would just notice.

" Hey Soul, remember when you said how a men's intuition doesn't make sense? Then what sense does this make, idiot!" The area fell silent as the boy huffed, tears sparkling as it fell to the ground. Soul blinked before smiling, and raised her arm, transforming it into a blade.

" Feel better now? You needed to get all that stress out." She only said and the meister slowly looked up as his eyes widened.

" Wha..?" And suddenly, he caught on.

" Maka!"

" Right!" Dashing forward to grab her hand that turned into the handle, he dug his shoes into the ground and swung the scythe into Blaire's torso. The witch had evaporated into mere shadows that uncovered a purple soul floating innocently.

Maka let go of Soul, who turned back into human form and hopped to the ground with a humored look.

" We did it Maka. Your screaming fit and all." The boy only stared blankly before laughing softly and rubbed his eyes.

" Yes, we did. Thank you, Soul." The weapon nodded and clutched the glowing soul, that wore a hat and had to mysterious points on the side. Maka watched the girl look at it before glancing at him with a shy smile.

" I'll become a death scythe after this, right?"

" Yeah... You will." Soul sighed and turned her head and took the soul into her mouth. It was as if everything happened so fast. From their meeting, to the end where she becomes the ultimate weapon. Isn't this what she wanted in the first place? To stand out from Wes, to be little sister that can play the piano and happens to be Death's weapon. If that was so, why was she slightly depressed? Well, here comes the big moment...

...

" ..."

" Er... soul? Did you... Change?"

" ... Ah... Nothing really happened to be honest."

" Meow." The duo jumped and slowly turned their heads to the source of the sound and both sweated to see a cat. If nothing happened when she ate the soul, then why does that hat look awfully familiar like...

" You can't be..."

" No way..."

The cat meowed again and sat still in front of them.

" Nya. You DWMA students make such false accusations." The cat then transformed with clouds puffing out, once clearing to show the man crouched in front of them. " I'm really just a cat with magical powers."

Soul gasped.

" Th-then... I just ate 99 souls and cat's soul!?" She yelled, collapsing to the ground. Maka irked.

" Not only that..."

_**" If you screw up even once, all your souls will be confiscated."**_

_**" All your souls will be confiscated."**_

_**" Confiscated."**_

" That means we failed!" Soul literally felt like crying and the two immediately hopped on a yellow and black motorcycle.

" Aw! We were so close and we blew it!"

" I'll go ahead and take the blame for this as a meister!"

" Nya, Soul where are you going!? I thought you wanted to be Blaire's?" Soul blushed and Maka scowled as he turned his head towards the flying magical cat.

" Can't you get lost already!?"

" Soul-kun! Be mine!"

Soul sighed before leaning down. Even if this meant she and Maka have to start over from the beginning again:

She actually felt pretty happy about their crappy situation.


	6. Intro- Black Star and Tsubaki

_**A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and sound body.**_

* * *

" Tsubaki, that's our target?" A feminine voice spoke in a hush.

" Yes, Black Star." A metallic male's voice came out.

Two figures hid in the darkness of the vent as they watched a group of men sat in a dinner table. One particular man sit at the short end of the table, puffing out a ring of smoke from his cigar. They seemed to be plotting something.

A girl in an assassin attire got a closer look, clutching her weapon tightly.

" Tsubaki." She whispered.

" Right. Rule of Assassination #1, blend into the shadows, control your breaths, wait for your target to let their guard down. Rule of Assassination #2, tune into your target. Predict his thoughts and actions. Rule of Assassination #3, strike your target before he notices you."

" Let's go."

" Yes ma'am."

...

: **Soul Resonance **:

...

" Hyaa! I'm the great Black Star and I'm here to assassinate you!" The girl yelled while pointing a finger to the ceiling. " And that is all." Tsubaki popped out halfway of his weapon form and frowned.

" I'm not a microphone, I'm a weapon! A chain scythe. Don't you know what assassination even means!?" A bullet is shot at the table and soon, hundreds came and the two ran in circles trying to dodge them, though it looked as if Black Star was having fun. She smiled and faced her weapon with a sweat.

" We'll have to retreat!"

" Not again..."

" Smoke bomb mode!"

" Yes ma'am!" The man turned into the said mode and Black Star threw it on the ground to make her escape. The men had stopped shooting and one pointed out, " Was that a Japanese ninja?" Another man with a mask walked up to the other, who had a cigar in his mouth.

" Sir, we have located the witch. Shall we make our move?"

" Heh, heh. Good, good. With the witch's power, the family will be powerful and unstoppable!"

**...**

: **The Easy Way Out! Conquer Mifune and The Witch Angel?:**

**...**

" That was great Tsubaki!"

" I didn't even get a single soul though... At this rate, I'll start jumping with at shadows instead with them."

" Oi! That was a lame joke, and someone like me won't accept, so you know what I'd say?' Tsubaki blinked in surprise before shaking his head, causing the other to give a smug look. " I'd say, stop with the weird jokes you bloke!" The male sweated before taking out a skull shaped ball and throwing it to the ground. The smoke cleared to show a hologram of Lord Death himself, and he gave a big wave.

" Hello there! How did it go?" Tsubaki bit his bottom lip as he looked down.

" We didn't really..."

" Again?" Death responded dead-pan. Black Star just gave a thumbs up with a paper in her hand, which had her signature on it.

" Don't worry sir, we'll definitely get one, but in the mean-time why don't you take an autograph? Who needs weapons anyway-" Lord Death shinigami-chopped the girl.

" I think I might have an easier task for you both." This causes Tsubaki to look up. " In order to become a Death Scythe, you must have 99 souls and a witch's soul. What if there was a way to collect all 99 souls in just one hit?" This caused the meister to hop up form her unconsciousness.

" What is this way!?" She exclaimed.

" There is one person near this village who happens to possess a soul, that appears to be big enough for 99. Mifune is the body guard of the witch, Angel. Do the math and you'll figure out how much it adds up to."

Tsubaki already had it in his head while Black Star counted her fingers. " Woah! That's 100 right there! This'll be a piece of cake! Come on Tsubaki!"

" B-Black Star, wait..!"

" The both of, there's something about Angel you should kno-... Ah they already ran off."

...

As the two dashed through the forest, Tsubaki began to get more worried than before. They always retreated after every mission and at this rate, he didn't know if he'll even get his first soul at all. He would shame his family if this kept up. It seemed that his meister noticed his worried look and Black Star smiled.

" Don't worry Tsubaki," This caused the said male to look up, " I'll definitely make you into a death scythe." The sincere look made the weapon blush but he smiled back before nodding. He trusted his meister more than anything.

* * *

The two ran to a deserted front yard of a run-down building and gasped to find dozens of souls floating around. Tsubaki realized that he had an opportunity to get a lot of souls without of having to go through the pain of running off all the time.

" Black Star-"

" Nope. I wanna beat this Mifune person fair and square." She interrupted as if reading the male's mind. Her partner sighed and she only looked around before spotting a woman slowly exiting the building.

" Oh great, more company. It sure is rowdy today, I don't like it." She muttered with a toothpick between her teeth. Black Star caught her eye.

" You must Mifune."

" What's your intention, little girl?" This caused the meister to visibly twitch and scowl.

" Little girl? I'm here to take your's and the witch's soul."

" Is that right? Well, I am warning you this once to leave, or there will be trouble? Besides, killing a kid makes me lose sleep."

' K-Kid..?' The assassin gave an angry pout as she pointed dramatically at the woman.

" I am not a kid! I'll have you know that my chest grew an extra centimeter over the summer!" This statement caused Tsubaki to blush and face-palm himself while Mifune sweated.

' Quite a blunt girl.'

" Tsubaki, shadow mode."

" Yes ma'am." The male switched into a shadow weapon and Black Star caught the weapon. " Listen! I'm going to defeat you with my assassination skills! So try not to scream so loud."

" Assassination usually means not being seen right..?"

Black Star quickly threw one end of the chain scythe to wrap it around the woman's sword.

" Haa! Got your sword!" However, instead of Mifune instantly giving up like Black Star imagined, the other jumped up high and pulled another sword out, clearly getting ready to strike. The meister cursed and quickly yanked the chain up to block the sword from reaching her. She sweated as she tried to strain the sword away from reaching it's goal.

" You were saved by your weapon," Black Star furrowed her eyebrows," Had he been normal and you'd be in two pieces." Mifune quickly pulled a sword from the ground and swiped at Black Star, " Ah wah wah wah!", who bent down backwards. The blue-haired girl jumped back against the wall and 'eep-ed' when the sword came whooshing into the spike of her hair.

" How pathetic. Just leave brat! You're wasting yours and my time." Black Star scowled and demanded for her partner to turn into a Shuriken.

" Che. Call me a brat... one more time!" She exclaimed while heaving the large weapon at the unmoving woman. Mifune only blinked and jumped up before shoving her sword into the ground by the whole of the Shuriken. The weapon continued to spin as Mifune stood atop her sword. " Tsubaki! Smoke bomb mode!"

Suddenly, in the cloud of smoke, Mifune stilled herself, listening for any signs of movement.

_Maybe the brat does have some skill-_

" Haha! I got you now!"

" Bakayaro! You lost your chance when you yelled!" Mifune inwardly smirked and swiped her sword at the girl, hitting her dead on and she fell to the ground.

" Black Star!" Tsubaki switched back from weapon form and hurried down to his meister. Black Star couldn't be dead. Not now, not ever! She is a God right!? He couldn't help the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. " Please don't be dead!"

A tear fell.

**...**

: **Soul Eater :**

**...**

Mifune watched blankly at the scene before her.

" Ngh..."

" Black Star?" The said girl shakily got on her hands and knees while glaring at the woman before her.

" Th-That Bitch. Using the back of the sword on me..." Tsubaki gasped when his partner coughed blood on the floor.

" Oi. Aren't you being rude to this young man?" Mifune said, causing the two to look up at her confusedly. " This little girl only managed to survive because of how good this weapon is. No matter how much the weapon is good, it doesn't mean anything when the user is just a defenseless weakling. Am I right, brat?" Tsubaki noticed his partner beginning to shake and he quickly stood up, ready to defend his meister.

" Don't say that! Black Star may be a little... slow, but she does her best if she puts her mind into it!"

" M-Mifune...," The two look down at the girl who was slowly starting to stand," What's your intention?"

Mifune frowned, but answered the question. " To protect the witch."

" That's not it! I know what it is!" Tsubaki helped his meister up who was livid with anger. " You say all those things just so you can have the spotlight right!? Well guess again!," The female assassin jabbed her index finger to her chest," I'm not letting that happen. Tsubaki, Ninja Sword sword."

" Y-yes sir."

Mifune narrowed her eyes while watching the girl closely. Something was different. She couldn't tell if it was the eyes but something felt off about her. The same loud brat is now taking the fight seriously. She heard faint mumbling and Mifune tuned in more. There was... A faint presence yet, here is the meister in front of her. There is no way something like that could happen unless-

" Wait a minute!" But the minute was up. The blue-haired girl began to dissolve, showing instead, the black-haired weapon.

" Dummy Star mode." He muttered.

_Rule of Assassination #3! Strike your target before he notices you!_

Mifune urked, when blinding pain reached her back, she tremulously turned her head, spotting Black Star eyeing her back with a smug look.

" Y-you..."

" Look who's the brat now."

_Black Star Big Wave!_

Mifune was sent flying across the yard, falling into the ground in a bloody heap. She tried to catch her ragged breaths, as she could only watch as the smaller girl slowly walked up with a livid expression. Her heart raced just as the sharp blade of the chain scythe is raised.

" This is what happens when you try to steal my spotlight. Now, I'm going to take your soul for that."

The woman shut her eyes tight as the blade was swung down, only for a familiar voice to call out from the yard.

" STOP IT!" Black Star froze and her eyes widened when a little boy came flying down on a broom and hopped off, spreading his arms as if to block her off from Mifune. " Please don't hurt Mifune! He protects me from meanies like you because my magic isn't very strong yet!"

Taubaki came out of weapon form and walked to his partners side. " Ma'am. This is an opportunity that we would probably never get again." He stated.

" Yeah... But..." Black Star looked down sadly at the little boy who was bopping her chest. Should she really kill this poor innocent boy? All Mifune is doing is protecting this defenseless witch...

" Meanie!" Angel cried while using a sword to slice the top of Black Star's hair.

" Aaaah! I'm going to kill you!" The girl roared while making a grab for the scampering boy. Mifune got up in grunts while holding up a sword.

" You can have my soul for all I care! But if you want Angel, then I swear on my sword I will protect him until death!" The two DWMA students fell silent, moved by the statement. Black Star felt tears beginning to form and she quickly looked up while rubbing her sniffing nose.

"Ag! Protecting a brat like him must be a pain so I'll let you live! Come on Tsubaki, I'm hungry." The girl motioned for her partner to follow, who smiled widely.

" Yes ma'am."

" Besides," Mifune looked up," killing a kid makes me lose sleep." The woman sat speechless before smiling in relief. That girl does seem to have her mature moments...

* * *

" Oh Tsubaki, sorry that we didn't get you souls again. But we can start over tomorrow." Despite the fact that they, yet again, didn't catch a soul, he only felt glad that they managed to get out of this one alive.

" It's okay Black Star. I forgive you." Black Star stopped her tracks and Tsubaki stopped as well though confused.

" Why do you keep forgiving me? This must be like the 57th attempt." The male only smiled.

" Black Star. To be honest, I don't care about catching souls anymore," The said girl blinked," I just like spending time with you. I had fun as usual." Black Star felt her face heat drastically and she quickly turned around with a scowl, trying to cover her red face. The setting is starting to get too mushy.

" B-Baka! We're signing up for a mission tomorrow."

" Yes ma'am, haha!"

**...**

: **I Wanna Be :**

**...**


	7. Intro- Death The Kid, Liz, and Pat

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body.**_

* * *

"It's all over Lupin." A young lady's voice spoke out. The man named Lupin skidded back against the dead-end with a money bag clutched tightly in his gloved, bony fingers. A lean figure stepped up, holding guns in quite a wierd manner, before suddenly tossing them up.

The guns began to glow and transform into two tall figures, who each stood behind the girl. The three then positioned themselves in dramatic poses while shouting:

"Phantom Theif Lupin! We are here to take your soul!"

...

**: Soul Resonance :**

...

*Dadum!*

"Grr... Pat!," Said male jolted from hearing his name, "You are a bit off your mark here! Pay attention already!"

"Wah! Sorry ma'am." The boy named Pat hopped all the way off his mark from the sudden uproar and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, while the other male sighed. Here they are about to capture a soul and their meister is complaining about their positions. Is this really what he signed up for?

"Hey Kiddo, is this really the time to-?"

"Yes Eliz! You know everything I want needs to be perfect no matter what!"

"Wah ha ha! The theif is running away!"

"Be quiet Pat!", Said male flinched, "Now where was I..?" Liz mentally groaned as the smaller female began to clear her throat, and he readied himself for the long speech to come. "I clearly state that my art is symmetrical, symmetry is the ultimate beauty! That is why I chose you two in the first place, because I can use a gun in each hand. An even number always completes one's image..."

Liz noticed her pause and frowned.

"What's the matter now?"

"In your human forms... your hair and height sizes are different. Ngh. How utterly disappointing-"

"Che, look who's talking, stuck-up brat! You have three stripes on one side of your hair and you're always on our damn cases! You call that a valid case for 'symmetry', huh!?" Liz argued back. He seethed at the girl, but sweated when she fell down on her hands and knees.

"Ooooh, you're right! How could I have been so stupid!? I'm so sad! I want to die..."

Liz sighed as his brother laughed maniacally before kneeling down beside the moping shinigami. He hated it when their meister cried over useless situations and felt that Kid was a bit too hung up on perfection.

"*sigh* I'm sorry alright. Stop cryin', you look stupid doing that." Kid looked up with shimmering eyes as tears fell.

"So you don't think I'm a worthless piece of garbage?" Liz felt his face warm up and quickly looked away with a very annoyed look.

"Nah, of course not." He said and Kid was back on her feet in no time.

"Well then! Don't want to keep father waiting, do I?" The man sweated at the sudden mood change but did not comment when she summoned her father as a hologram. He and Pat stood behind their meister as they all stared up at Lord Death. Liz had wondered how a Death God managed to have a child and he has been meaning to ask Kid but he thought it would be a bit rude to ask how her father got her.

"Well hello Kiddo! Still as cute as ever!"

" Don't call me tha-"

"And those wittle stripes in your head are as adorable as ever!" While Liz and and Pat made Xs with their arms in warning, Kid used a small, pleased smile to actually hide her raging fury.

"Ahem, unfortunately we were unable to capture this soul that you had informed us about."

"That's strange. Then again, I've already heard worse," He added, automatically thinking about a certain assassin, "If that's the case, I have another task if you're up for it." Kid nodded for her father to continue and Liz groaned, not wanting to do another mission.

"There's a nice ancient pyramid called Anubis in the desert of Egypt. You can pin-point it's location with your soul perception by concentrating on a necromancer witch that happens to be there collecting mummies. It's actually starting to get a little annoying with the constant marches of her mummy army causing painful conflicts among the country's people. I am hoping that you will be able to capture her's and the mummies' souls."

Liz's eyes widened. "Come on old man, there has to be at least a hundred mummies there. And to capture a wtiche's soul when we are only one-stars..." He ignored the glare he got from Kid and Lord Death chuckled.

"Since Kid considers you two to be her potential death weapons, she'll need twice the amount of souls and two witches in order to achieve that goal."

"There's no way-!"

"-That we would pass up on an opportunity like this!" Kid cut in, ignoring the glare she got from Liz. "Oh, the pyramid Anubis sounds simply fascinating... Alright then, let's go you two."

**...**

**: The Pyramid of Anubis! Defeat the Witch... and Perfection? :**

**...**

"Ugh... As beautiful as Egypt is, I could do without the dust constantly hurling in my face." Kid complained as she dabbed her teary eyes. Liz muttered "spoiled brat" under his breath and looked at the large pyramid they were supposed to enter.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Wah ha ha... Creepy..." Pat said with a lop-sided grin and walked ahead with his brother. Kid stalked after them while putting her handkerchief away.

"Well I'm already enjoying this so far. Would you just look at how perfect these candles are placed?" She admired while gazing at either side of the symmetrical walls. Liz rolled his eyes and hunched his back. Oh how he hated her.

"We're going down a dark corridor and all you can think of is how they built this stupid thing?" He growled as Pat began humming under his breath.

"I..." Liz turned around when Kid stopped walking.

"What is it?"

"I... Oh, you'll think this is ridiculous but..." Kid looked up in thought,"Do you, by any chance, remember me folding the end of the toilet paper into a triangle earlier?"

"Why the heck would I know!? And it is ridiculous!" The man screamed and the shinigami whimpered while clutching her head.

"Ooooh... I think I did but... what if I did forget? I can't take it! I have to go check-"

"Oh no you don't! Get over here." Liz grabbed the girl's arm and began dragging her so they could catch up with Pat. He ignored the girl's begging and whimpering and frowned when they came across a mummy with a smiling mask.

"Pipipi." He frowned and Pat mimicked the mummy's laugh.

"The hell?" A mummy came up to him and laughed, causing him to grudgingly smile.

"They don't seem so scary after all. I guess there was nothing to worry about-"

"_YAAAAAH!_" The mummy screamed while cracking out a slippery tongue. Liz gave an involuntary shiver from the undead fiend and jumped before his head could be eaten. He sweated when Pat when cornered by three of the monsters and a tick formed in his forehead.

"Creepy as demons trying to get a peice of me, huh? Now I'm really pissed off! Alright Kid-" He stared silently at the empty space that had previously been occupied by his meister and a little note flew serenely to the ground.

_Dear Pat and Eliz,_

_I could not hold back anymore and immediately set off to make sure I had done the important deed. I'll be back in a little while so be careful while I'm out. Yours sincerely,_

_Lady Death_

"That fucking trollop! I'll kill her! Pat!"

"Aha, yes sir." The younger male switched into his gun form and flew into his brother's hand, who immediately set off to shooting several mummies in sight out of anger. The mummies' face blew off harshly, as well as arms and parts of their torsos. Liz growled as he continued to shoot as if there was no tomorrow until he noticed one of the fiends sneaking up behind him. His heart raced, seeing as he would not be fast enough to kill the particular one.

_"Yaaaaaaah!"_ Just as it dived towards him with his mouth stretching out horribly with saliva dripping everywhere, Liz jumped back while glowing.

"Pat!"

"Gotcha!"

Tag-teaming, Pat was now holding his brother, who was now in his gun form and used his quicker reflexes to obliterate the sneaking the mummy. Two more were harshly erased from existence until silence finally met them in the empty corridor.

Liz came out of his weapon form and stared at the handful of kishin souls floating aimlessly in front of them and huffed.

"Whew. Hey make sure you take half since Kid would just become even more baggy if we don't split evenly."

"Yes sir." Liz shoved his hands in his pockets while becoming even more weary of the pyramid. He knew that the racket they made demolishing the mummies must have attracted the witch. Why she had not come out yet is a mystery. After they took turns collecting the souls, the twins set off together to the chamber door at the end of the hall.

Unknowingly, Liz felt his heart race and thump faster at what he and his brother could possibly face. Would they be able to do this mission without Kid? Would this mean that they no longer need her as a meister since he and Pat have each other?

"Stupid Kid... abandoning us at this time."

"Wah ha ha... girls..."

**_*SLAM!*_**

**_..._**

"Ah... So it really was my silly imagination." Kid dazed while examining the whole house instead of just the toilet paper.

In half an hour, she was finally back inside the chilly pyramid and sighed while rubbing her arms wearily.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left so early. I would have preferred one of them with me... Liz! Pat!" She called out once more but only recieved an eerie silence. Kid sighed in defeat while breathing in the cold atmosphere. Where could they have gone? They could not have turned tail and run away.

Liz is nothing like that after all. And especially Pat too.

As for her...

"Hmp! I've faced worse than them anyway." She defended herself quietly, "You two had better be here! Or I'll- uh?"

A ball with the face of a puppy and ears bounced toward her while sticking out its tongue in a cute manner. Kid froze in her spot and gasped while picking up the ball.

"Uwaaah! You're so adorable! And look how perfect you are! Ooooh! I'll keep you forever and- wait a second." Kid added under her breath whole furrowing her brows and examine the dog-like ball.

There is three eyelashes on the left eye. But on the right it has four eyelashes.

Three.

Four.

Three.

Four.

Three.

Four.

Three.

Four.

"_You disgust me!_" Kid screamed as she slammed her foot hard into the adorable creature, sending it flying across the corridor while bouncing off the walls and ground in process. The Lady Death then marched off in a pompous manner while sticking her chin up, silently fuming at how she almost worshipped such a thing.

She stalked past the dog-like creature, which ended up not looking so cute now.

Kid came across a door and blinked when she sensed her partners' wavelengths, as well as another presence. She kicked open the door and blinked when she was met with wrappings darting toward her. Instantly, she summoned her skateboard and whipped it in order to cut off all the material.

"Kid!" Said female turned her head sharply to see her partners dodging yet, another set of wrappings the came from a tomb. Instead of saving them, as Liz and Pat had expected, she put a hand on her hip while holding her skateboard upright from the ground.

"Where have you two been!? I kept calling for you two but you didn't answer, and here you are messing around!" She yelled while her weapons continued trying to save theirselves.

"We weren't messing around ya trollop! You're the one who abandoned us in the first place!" Liz screamed back with a scowl as he ducked from another attack.

"Don't you call me a trollop!"

"Okay then, how about tart!?"

"I'll kill you! Pat!"

"Yes ma'am." Pat gladly changed into his weapon from and flew into his meister's shaky, outstretched hand. This made Liz sweat at how he was suddenly ganged up on, even worse when Kid is momentarily forgetting that she only has one gun.

"W-Wait a minute! What the hell is with you guys!?"

"Wah ha ha... sorry bro..." Pat's mechanical voice echoed. Kid was too busy trying to shoot her other weapon, who kept dodging the glowing bullets while breaking sweat.

"How dare you call me those foul things-!"

**"Wrath of the pharaoh-"**

"Oh shut up!" Kid screamed, not taking her eyes off of Liz as she swiftly shot the large mummy into an oblivion within ten bullets. Before she could take her anger out on Liz again, the whole pyramid began rumbling, the ceiling slowly disintegrating. The man noticed that a particularly large peice was about to fall on his meister and dived forward to pull her out of harm's way while ignoring her outburst.

Within minutes, Anubis was demolished and came down in a loud, crashing heap. Dust and smoke flew outwards from the force of the large pyramid's fate and from a distance, Egyptians could hear the faint crash of the famous pyramid. Then, it was silent...

Dust, smoke, and sand lofted around in the quiet air before the sound of tumbling bricks and coughing could be heard. Liz, Kid, and Pat had managed come out of the mess alive with few scratches and in minutes, they were able to free themselves.

"Hah... Wait to go Kid." Liz growled while sitting on the ground and rubbing the side of his aching head. His meister crossed her arms and looked away, still fuming that she was called such offensive terms. Pat slowly stood up hunching and let out a breath of air and Liz followed the suit.

"Hey, trollop."

"Don't call me that!" She snapped while showing her back toward the man. Pat looked up at his brother, who thought for a minute, before smirking.

"Why not?"

"Che... You know why." Kid said, not believing that Liz thought that the nick-name was hilarious instead of insulting. Before she could walk off and complain about inhaling the dust, two long arms encircled her torso.

"Aaw, am I hurting Lady Death's feelings?" The man teased and Pat laughed as their meister blushed heavily.

"Wh-Wha the- I am _not_ hurt!" She emphasised while moving out of the embrace and marched forward a bit too quick. "Honestly, it's a wonder how I ended up with you two. Wait until I tell father about this..."

...

"For destroying the pyramid of Anubis, I will be confiscating all the souls you have collecting." Lord Death summarized to the three.

Kid unsurprisingly collapsed to the ground.

"Uuugh... Damn! I'm so sad... I want to die!"

"Ahem, so how about another mission-?"

"No!"

**...**

**: I Wanna Be :**

**...**


	8. Remedial Lesson- Part 1

**I'm sorry for being gone so long! I have no good excuse for my absence(Except the fact that I was not into Soul Eater anymore). However, I did recently get back into it thanks to Seijuku Ceremony's fanfiction and decided to get onto this.**

**Also, if you want to see some recent genderbent Soul Eater pictures, you can visit Ohisashi's deviant art account. She has awesome comics and pictures. XD**

**Well then, enough advertising. :3**

* * *

**_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body._**

* * *

"Maka, I said I was sorry."

"Hn..." Soul huffed as she rested her head on her arms. When Maka had come into her room to wake her up, Blaire unfortunately happened to be pouncing on top of her. She would have been most likely molested had Maka not kicked the tom-cat out the window. Unfortunately, he was silently fuming at her for her inability to stop getting pounced on every few seconds by Blaire.

"I was alseep until he woke me up non-verbally."

"..."

"And I can't help that he's... hot..." This only worsened her partner's mood as a tick mark formed.

The classroom door suddenly opened and a woman stepped in, much to everyone's shock except Maka, who grimaced immediately, and Soul, who groaned when the person who despised her the most walked in.

"Everyone listen up! Your teacher is in sick so until then, I'll be substituting this class. And when the bell rings, none of you brats are getting out of your seats until I say so. Got that?" All the students were instantly amazed while Maka rolled his eyes very obviously.

"Che. What a naggy woman." Soul stared his way.

"Isn't that your mom?" She whispered but her meister scowled.

"She's not my mother. I've never met this person in my life." Maka ignored the disapproving look he got and focused on his textbook cover.

"Hey! No talking in my class Evans!"

"What!?" Spirit was already writing her name up and Soul gaped. "But..!"

"Looks like you just earned yourself a strike two." Before Soul could yell about unfair the woman was being, Maka yanked her back in her seat and leaned forward.

"Write me up as well. I was talking, wasn't I?" He said coolly. Spirit only waved a hand dismissively with a large, loving grin and hearts for eyes.

"Oh Maka~ It would be unfair to fail my loving son!" Maka forced his vomit back down his throat and was about to retort when Soul this time, held him back.

"It's no good. You know how she is when it comes to me."

"But..."

"Oh right. Maka, Evans. Lord Death wants to see you two privately."

Privately?

...

"Do you think it has something to do with our screw-up yesterday?" Soul asked as she and Maka walked down the long corridor to Death's room. They walked along the long rows of red pillars but nothing more is shown after that except a cloudy, blue sky.

"Possibly. It's the first time we've actually failed a mission, isn't it?"

"True. Why don't I feel guilty about it?" Both teens laughed, unaware that a dark figure was crouched on the lined-roof of one of the pillars.

"Number One Rule of Assassination! D-"

"Black Star? Could you scream any louder?" Maka deciphered while turning around and was not surprised to see the girl frozen on her spot. Soul looked up as well and snorted.

"I was spotted!" Black Star screamed in shock before quickly looking at her kasuri-gama. "Tsubaki! This is all your fault!" The male switched into his human form and sighed. There was no point arguing with his meister.

"I'm sorry."

"Great, I accept your apology." Black Star hopped down in front of Maka and the male meister was once again, intrigued by her bouncing chest.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" He asked while turning back to resume his path with Soul. Black Star and Tsubaki followed alongside.

"Dunno. I thought I could decapitate you guys before seeing Lord Death."

"..."

The four students entered the room and found the Death God whipping around from the mirror.

"Hello, hello! How's everyone? I brought you here for a... a chance to catch up with the other students in simpler terms,"

Maka frowned.

"What do you mean 'catch up'? I thought we were at the top of the class?"

"Yeah. I thought my assassination skills were too good for you?" Black Star complained as well and Lord Death signed while leaning down.

"Sure... you used to have those qualities but... you both do remember your slip-ups right?" Soul grinned wearily.

"I wish we couldn't."

"To put it in serious terms. You all have 0 souls. Zero. Nada. Zilch."

This stumped everyone except Black Star, who laughed her butt off. Maka recovered but felt too weak to hit Black Star for laughing at their situation.

"S-Sir... I already said I would fix that. It'll take a while but-"

"I have to be fair with all students, even if you are my favorite ones." Tsubaki grimaced.

"Y-You don't mean..." Lord Death straightened up.

"That's right. You are all taking remedial lessons. And if you don't manage to pass this one, I will fail you all." Once again, everyone was stumped, leaving Black Star to laugh even harder.

"Aahahahaha! R-Remedial... Hahahaha! This'll be a piece of cake!"

* * *

In a deserted, cold graveyard, the two teams stood wearily around at their surroundings. While Tsubaki and Black Star checked the grave stones, Soul and Maka were checking out the area. At least, one of them were.

"Come on, Maka! The sooner we do this, the sooner we'll get back on track!" She egged on. No matter what she said, her meister would only groan and hug the tree more.

"I swore... I swore to my father that I'd be the top of class... How? How could I have fallen so low..?"

"You didn't fall low! Yet... But you won't if we finish this mission."

"..."

"It's a remedial lesson Maka," Soul said exasperatedly with a roll of her eyes, "This is pathetic."

"So I really am pathetic?" Maka grumbled in the tree bark and this made Soul squeak and shake her hands fast.

"N-n-n-n-no! I think you're awesome!"

Maka slid more onto the ground weakly with another sad sigh and Soul sweated.

Meanwhile, Black Star and her weapon were checking a tomb stone that was engraved with the words they were looking for.

"Sid... Wasn't that the man that took you in?" Tsubaki asked his partner who narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah... he was..."

"I wonder how he... passed away so early."

"Don't we all." Tsubaki decided not to ponder with the subject since he could see the many emotions running through Black Star eyes.

"I think he was a great man for taking in someone like you." He said in a soft deep voice that recieved a suspicious glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsubaki smiled.

"Well you are very obnoxious and energetic. Most people don't have the kind of patience."

"Are you just insulting me?" Black Star muttered while looking away from her weapon. Tsubaki shook his head in spite and leaned closer.

"No. I'm merely stating how special you are. I've never met a girl like you with such ambitions. And I'm sure Sid was glad he spent those years with you." The blue-haired meister turned her head away to hide her flattered blush.

"... S-Stop saying mushy things like that or I'll make you do forty push-ups."

"A-Ah, yes ma'am."

"Aaargh! Bakayaro!" Black Star and Tsubaki turned their heads to see what Soul was screaming about.

Soul was now at the point of trying to drag her meister from the tree.

"You're the worst!" Soul wheezed as she gave another harsh tug on Maka's arm. The attempt was as fruitless as ever.

"Soul..."

"Seriously, I have never been so disappointed in you! And it's usually the other way around!"

"Leave me alone..."

Soul huffed as she let go of the teen's arm and flopped on the dirt, glaring at the unaffected male. Black Star hopped over with a huge grin.

"I could pull him up if you need help, Soul."

Before Soul or Maka could respond about her being accidently breaking an arm, rumbling came from the ground. Rocks vibrated on the surface and finally, Maka seemed to be alert since he was slowly standing up and surveying the earthy surface.

"Lord Death mentioned that Sid was now a zombie..." He mumbled.

"And zombies come from the ground..." Black Star hinted.

"And that means... Soul!" Tsubaki gasped when the ground disturbed under her. Before the scythe could realize what was going on, a large, blue hand thrust up from the ground and grabbed her ankle.

Maka yelled Soul's name and was about to grab her when a large figure forced itself out the ground while carrying the screaming girl with it.

"Makaaa!" The figure's head moved down at Soul's flushed face due to being held upside down and Soul pulled the hem of her skirt up wearily.

"If it isn't Soul..." The zombie muttered before staring at the rest of the students. "Maka, Tsubaki, and dear Black Star."

Black Star clenched her fist.

"Sid..."

"Ha. I've always been a man to recognize his students before class. _Ding Dong **Dead** Dong_." Sid the Zombie added in a singing voice and shook Soul a little, who whimpered and clenched her skirt tighter.

"Class is in session. Good morning. Good evening..." His eyes roamed over to Maka specifically, who tensed.

"... Goodnight."

...

**:I wanna Be:**

...


	9. Remedial Lesson- Part 2

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body.**_

* * *

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Kid asked strictly as she and her weapons walked into the death room. They found her father intently watching his signature red mirror, which is unusual and they could spot two students encountering who looked like Sid the zombie.

"Oh, just watching a live remedial lesson of my students." Kid frowned and snapped her fingers, a luxurious chair poofing out of nowhere before sitting in it. She placed a leg over the other while crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry but this lesson looks an awful lot like two mere students fighting what seems like Sid, or former instructor. Wasn't he a three-star meister?" Lord Death nodded.

"Of course."

"And those students... aren't they one-stars?"

"Righty-do." Kid leaned her head forward.

"...Father, do you really expect me to believe that these students are even capable of winning this battle let alone come out of it in one piece?" She questioned patiently. Her father did not respond and Liz and Pat wearily stared at the figure ahead. Kid narrowed her eyes and voice her next immediate thought. "I don't know what you're playing at but it has to stop this instant. If this lesson of yours continues on any further... they are going to die."

**...**

**: Soul Resonance :**

**...**

"Tsubaki."

"Yes ma'am." The male turned into his chain scythe form for Black Star to take ahold of. The female assassin slowly dug her heels into the ground before suddenly bursting toward Sid.

"Let go of her you _bastard!_" Sid merely grunted before suddenly thrusting himself into the ground and for Soul to yelp when she was in the admist of the attack. Black Star swore and slid to a stop before she could hit her friend and stomped on the ground.

"Hey, hey! Get back up here you coward!"

Before Maka could move, Sid suddenly appeared behind him and just as he had felt the change in atmosphere, a blinding light blocked the fist that was supposed to come. Sid jumped back from the peircing object and Maka quickly clutched Soul's scythe form.

"Thanks but are you-"

"I'm fine, Maka! Worry about Sid!"

"There is no chance of you winning. I suggest you just give up and submit to a better world." Sid the zombie said while forcing his tomb from the ground. Maka growled and dashed toward the zombie while slashing it him. Sid bent back but swiftly moved away just as Tsubaki's shuriken form hurled past him.

The man jumped into the air just Maka had followed him and grinned widely.

"You still persist? Why not give into a world of no fear or consequences? You could do all the things you never dared to try, all while you're dead."

"You're wrong." Maka spat while containing to swing the blade at Sid, who continued to dodge every swipe. "You would never say anything like that."

"Oh? If so..." Sid swung the heavy tomb down on Maka. "I'll have to force you!"

From afar, Black Star could see and feel the ground vibrate as Sid's weapon made contact with the ground. She grasped her chain scythe tighter before running ahead.

The fog cleared and Sid made a questioning sound when Maka was not crushed but instead, holding himself up in an awkward position from being caught. Maka sighed in releif, as well as Soul who looked quite disheveled despite being in her weapon form. The zombie grunted when a boot slammed on his face and Maka was pulling himself up as he forced his leg down with all his strength with a yell.

"Living without fear is what reckless people do." He announced before stepping off the zombie's lying form. "Fear is what makes people stronger!"

* * *

"Oh?" Lord Death turned from his mirror to see Kid watching him intently.

"That boy..." Kid said. "You mentioned someone about being your favorite student for numerous meanings. Is he the one you were mentioning about?"

"Well yes my dear." Her father jauntily said while clapping his large hands together. "He's so very like his father but at the same time, unique on his own. He possesses a different kind of fighting spirit I have not noticed from another student. He interests me greatly since he has yet to unlock such extraordinary potential."

"Huh, if that's your way of putting it, he does sound fascinating." Kid muttered while tilting her head at Maka's form clutching his scythe.

"Ah... Kid dear, you're not growing fond of him, are you~?" Lord Death teased, causing his daughter to become flustered while Pat laughed and Liz choked.

"Wh-wh-what on earth makes you say that!? You-! I-! Nngh... Hmp!" The female shinigami finally settled on haughtily crossing her arms while sticking her nose in the air.

Lord Death laughed graciously before turning back to the scene before him.

_Being said, Maka is something else._

* * *

"Haaaa!" Sid countered Maka's attacks while swiftly blocking Black Star's. Both lower ranks were starting to get frustrated and exhausted from exerting their power with little damage.

"What kind if remedial lesson is that?" Sid questioned while slamming his foot into Maka's chest and elbowing Black Star's stomach. Both teens flew back but caught theirselves while coughing slightly. "A remedial lesson. Give me a break. How could the lowest mission cause our 'top students' such trouble? I've seen all your tricks, there is no point in continueing."

Maka clenched his jaw with fury but blinked when an idea came in.

"Soul. I want to try it." Soul seemed to know what he was thinking since she gave a disapproving look.

"Maka, you're the one who said we aren't ready for it."

"I know but he really has seen through us. Maybe with this we could catch him off guard." Soul frowned but huffed in defeat.

"Alright. Don't kill yourself."

"Thanks for the supportive feedback." However, Maka sighed deeply before twirling the scythe in his hand and haulting it in a ready position.

Then, both he and Soul yelled: "_Soul Resonance_!"

Black Star and Tsubaki noticed the sudden increase in wavelength beside them as the other pair powered up.

"_HaaaaAAAA_!"

Maka bent his knees at the sudden force of Soul's glowing blade becoming larger and into the shape of the moon.

"_Witch Hunt Sla_-aawah!" He yelped as his lost his footing and spun around just as the flashing blade rushed toward Black Star. The girl screamed as she bent down as low as she could, her nose running slightly from the near death experience.

"A-ah..."

...

**: Soul Eater :**

...

"What the hell, Maka! Were you trying to kill me!?" She screamed while standing upright and Maka quickly glared at his scythe.

"Soul! I told you we couldn't get it right! This is all your fault!"

"What do you mean!? I was the one who warned you, idiot!" Soul defended.

"Get it right next time!"

"How dare you! Die!" Maka had a double-take at the threat before clutching the silver rod harder.

"D-Die!? How could you say that to your own meister!? _You_ die!

"Shut up! Burn to death!"

Sid sweated as he watched the pair scream at each other. Despite the slip up, had he been able to control it and Sid would have taken quite a lot of damage. It was surprising at how Maka and Soul were able to produce such a rare and special attack at their rank. He blinked when a black and red blade suddenly swung at him, barely giving him time to force himself back into the ground. Maka swore when he met air and sighed.

"There's no way to predict his next move. What now?" Soul wondered while Maka wearily kicked the ground. Sid suddenly bursting front of him and before Maka had time to prepare Soul, Black Star appeared in front of him to block the end of the tomb for him. Sid hopped back from the the counter before diving back into the ground.

"A-Ah... thanks Black Star." Maka croaked and Black Star elbowed him, although painfully in Maka's term.

"Don't sweat it. You're just weak like that."

"... Was that a 'your welcome'?" He muttered as Black Star silently stood straight and closed her eyes. "Um... you do realize you won't be able to see him if you-"

"Shut up!"

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

Black Star gave him another glare before closing her eyes again, continuing to channel her energy into the ground. She knew what Sid was doing. He was mimicking the rules of assassination.

Maka frowned when he heard Black Star's breathing completely stop. She seemed as though she had been carved out of ice because of how frozen she seemed and gave off a chilling aura.

...

...

...

Sid burst in front of Black Star and Maka gasped when he realized that Tsubaki's chains were in the shape of a star around them. Black Star grinned widely as she yanked on one end of the kasuri-gami, the chains wrapping furiously. Black Star hopped out of the way just as the chains wrapped tightly around her enemy and laughed.

"My creation: _Trap Star!_"

"Wh-What the..." Maka dimly realized he was tied along with Sid before gaping. "Black Star! What's the big idea tying me up as well!?"

"Hya-ha-ha! You got in my way."

...

"Alright, where is the lab?" Maka asked as nicely as he could. He and his friends were ticked off at the fact that Lord Death said there was a part two of the mission. They had to find the person who was responsible for zombifying Sid. Surprisingly unfortunate, Sid would not tell them his attacker and his defiant attitude worsened everyone's mood.

"I was always the man who had his lips sealed tight."

"You're about to become the man who always had a broken jaw if you don't tell us!" Black Star screamed with a raised fist while Tsubaki simply held her back.

"Sir. Don't you want to have vengeance for who killed you?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow. Sid only turned his head but could not cross his arms for good measure since they were tied by Tsubaki's chains connecting to his hair.

Maka felt his head ache and crossed his arms in thought. How are they going to get Sid to speak? What could they do? Asking nicely doesn't help. Death threats don't help as well so even beating the crap out of him is out of the question. Is there anything Sid desired? He's a zombie, so he could get anything he wants so again, he's back to square one. What could an immortal being want but still can't get? Then it came to Maka.

He quickly looked Soul, who blinked back perplexedly.

"What?" However, his eyes quickly roamed her body. Yeah, no. She was not exactly... _sexy_ if he were to show her underwear or flat chest to Sid and even if he tried, he did not think Soul would ever forgive him. But there is always that one annoying assassin...

"Black Star." He said and the girl looked at him while getting out of Tsubaki's grip. Sid was also watching curiously as Maka marched up to Black Star and eyed her body.

"Wh-What are you looking at?" The female meister said wearily and flushed under the stern gaze. She made a questioning sound when he placed both hands on her shoulders and spun her to face Sid completely.

"Hey, Sid..." Maka muttered to have the man's full attention and once he did, he shut his eyes tight while whipping up Black Star's shirt.

"Whooooooa!" Tsubaki literally had blood spurting out his nose and Soul gaped widely.

"Hohohoho!" Sid was practically drooling as his blue cheeks flushed at the large bra-covered breasts before him. "He's in a large, white building right across this cemetery!" He said at once.

Maka sighed in victory and jumped back when he saw a dark aura surround Black Star.

"Makaaaaa... I'll kill you!" As she chased the other meister, Soul handed Tsubaki a couple tissues for his nosebleed.

"She'll be after you next." Soul reminded and Tsubaki only made some sort of noise.

* * *

"Um... a little unnecessary bit it works as well." Lord Death muttered while hopping away from the screen. Kid was still wide-eyed from the scene before shaking her head and glaring at her weapons.

"You two look a mess!" She yelled as Liz and Pat hastily wiped their bloody noses. Her golden eyes then roamed to the bloody mess on their jacket sleeves and scoffed before standing up. "My god I can't believe I ended up with disgusting men like you. Come on, you're getting cleaned properly."

"Che. You're not the one who's got a bloody nose!" Liz growled and was only met with a flick on his chin.

"You're the ones who can't tell the difference between sanitary and complete trash."

"Byyye! Make sure to come back for the showdown with Spirit-kun's first meister." Lord Death called out on purpose before turning back to the screen in time as the two pairs and Sid made their way to their next target's house: Dr. Freinken Stein.

This made Kid freeze in her steps and slowly turn around.

"First meister? I thought Death Scythe was paired with his wife." She claimed with narrowed eyes.

"You're right. However, Stein was unstable despite being the strongest meister Spirit ever had, or DWMA." Kid's weapons were even interested.

"The strongest?" Liz said. "But... they had a hard time with Sid, how the hell do you expect them to get past him!?"

"... Wanna watch and find out?" Lord Death dawdled and Kid kept a firm jaw. She would never understand her father.

* * *

"Oh man. This place looks a little scary." Maka muttered as they eyed their surroundings. It was night time in this area and there were what seemed like mechanical rats running around. Soul was focused on the stitched house and nearly yelped when a rat ran a bit too close to her foot.

"This Dr. Stein guy sounds sketchy. Are we fighting a monster?" Black Star wondered while picking up a stitched mechanical rat to play with.

"I have a feeling we aren't." Tsubaki answered.

"Then who are we dealing with?"

The sound of faint, squeaking wheels caught their attention.

"Whoever it is, get ready." Maka said while using his soul perception. His heart beat anxiously as the percepted large wavelength slowly moved toward them. "I have a feeling we're not heading back to school so early."

**...**

**: End Volume 1 :**

**...**

* * *

**Thank you all for coming this far! I am a little dissapointed since I got zero reviews for the last chapter and would appreciate some voices for this one. I enjoy writing but not to a silent audience.^^**


	10. Meeting Lady Death

**I am sorry to those who were expecting a fight against Stein. I went over it for a good reason though! Because face it, I was basically going to be rewriting the scene since there isn't really anything to change in that fight.**

**I am also sorry but Stein will not be genderbent in this story. I feel like nothing would happen if Stein was a woman and the thought of him being a her is... not all that exciting really. Ehe.**

* * *

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body**_.

* * *

Maka was silently brooding as he listened to the instructor speak about the different body parts of a frog. He and his friends had dark bags under their eyes and were on the verge of collapsing. Even Black Star was not in her best mood today since she was not jumping around in her seat.

"*_yaaawn_* Ah, Tsubakiii, I wanna go back to bed." Black Star whined tiredly while rubbing her eyes. Her weapon sighed while softly ruffling her messy, blue hair.

"I'm sorry but we can't afford to skip anymore classes." Tsubaki answered before yawning himself. Maka knew why all of them were so tired. His dull eyes roamed over to their lab teacher.

It was all their new proffesor's fault, Dr. Stein himself.

The mission was a complete disaster in his terms. Besides the fact that he and Soul were only able to crack the man's glasses, they managed to gain nightmares from the stitched doctor. Soul had received the worst treatment since the man had managed to hold her and sketch out a part of her stomach to turn into sand paper(which he had not achieved thanks to Black Star's _Wavelength Strike_). Maka had never seen so much tears from the girl and was about ready to tear Stein apart for traumatizing the poor weapon. Black Star was knocked out no sooner Soul was free from Stein's much more devastating _Soul Menace_, a specialty that requires a meister's wavelength to surge through their attacks without a weapon. Tsubaki had cradled the girl so tight that Maka was sure he might have broken a few bones in progress.

In the end, Maka was finally the last one to break down after using his soul perception more clearly to see that they were never in Stein's league. Despite what happened to Soul, she had encouraged him to get up and fight on, tattered shirt and all. Even though their desperate _Witch Hunter_ did not affect Stein in the slightest, they automatically passed the lesson and all was supposedly well again.

His eyes moved to Soul, who was already napping lightly on her textbook with a little drool. With an exasperated smile, Maka turned back to pay attention to the disturbing lesson.

One day, he will be able to get his revenge on Stein, the creepy bastard.

**...**

**: Soul Resonance : **

**...**

Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki were in for a surprise when class was dismissed. When they went down the hall and to the pillar corridor, students began parting like an ocean, making their walking space more clearer. Black Star yelled about finally being worshipped but the reason was far less from it. They reached outside to see three particular students walking (perfectly?) amongst the parted crowd.

"Is that Lady Death?"

"I heard she's the actually daughter of _Lord Death._"

"I hear she has million dollars everyday as an allowance."

"Woah! She's pretty."

Maka rolled his eyes.

"Ugh. Rich kids... N-no offense!" He added when Soul gave him a menacing look.

Unfortunately, the four were caught in the walkway and stared nervously when Lady Death and her partners stopped in front of them.

"Move. You're in the way of the perfect flow." Kid ordered and Black Star marched up with a scowl.

"You can't order us around like you're all that."

"I see no difference with the likes of you."

"I may be better than everyone else but at least I don't bathe in my own glory." Maka sweated with a dead-panned look at the obvious lie.

"I'm sorry, did I hear something?" Kid responded with an annoyed look. Her collar was gripped and she was yanked forward. Tsubaki whispered "No Black Star!" as the two girls glared at each other.

"Just because you're Death's daughter doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"Poor dear, you wouldn't be able to handle half of me." Kid muttered with a smirk and Black Star's fist wavered.

"Why you..."

"And do try not to ruin my outfit. You see, I don't appreciate ragtags dirtying up my image." Everyone gasped when Kid caught a clenched fist flown in her direction and commotion started when both girls began grabbing at each other. Insults were thrown as they fell to the ground clawing at either's clothes.

"Stuck-up bitch!"

"Insolent brat!"

"Black Star!"

"Kid!"

Soul and Tsubaki ran forward to pull Black Star away from Kid as Maka reached Kid first and pulled hard. In a minute, both girls were pulled free from each other but still frailing to kill the other.

"Let go dammit! She deserves to die!" Black Star screamed and both weapons holding her winced as they were caught in some of her punches and kicks.

"I will _destroy_ such imperfection! Let go of me!" Even if Maka was able to hold Kid easily, it was kind of hard trying not to break his hold from her feisty attempts to get away.

Liz and Pat stared awkwardly in the background along with the students. They had never seen their meister get in a fight so easily and wondered why she was so short-tempered suddenly.

"I said let _go_!"

"Look you! I don't care if you're the heir to this school or whatever! That doesn't give you the right to act like you already own this place!" Maka yelled and Kid froze. All breaths were held in and even Maka felt slightly regretful when the shinigami slowly turned to face him with an analyzing look.

Black Star finally noticed that one of Tsubaki's hands were on a breast and elbowed the poor boy to move away with a growl.

"I-I... um... I wasn't pointing that out _directly_ or anything..." Maka muttered while quickly letting go of her, as she had demanded. However, Kid was focusing on something else.

Perfectly parted bangs. Perfect shaped eyes. The mouth is aligned with the nose. Symmetrical clothing.

This boy was... perfect.

"What's you name?" Kid demanded and Maka felt like his life was slowly slipping away. He had done it.

"M-Maka Albarn." Lady Death then let out the most high-pitched squeal of delight that made the crowd wince. Liz had a bad feeling about the situation and Pat could feel the familiar dread but kept the usual creepy smile on his face.

"Oooooh! Even his name is perfect! A perfect amount of letters!" She yelled while clasping her hands together. The bell rang and all the surrounding students quickly left the area to go to class despite being held back. Only the main students seriously caught in the scene stayed.

"Wh-Wha... Is she alright?" Soul whispered and Liz shook his head.

"You'd be surprised with the other things she plans to worship."

"Oh and you've taken such good care of yourself." Maka jumped when the shinigami walked around him and poked a few places. Her look of delight would brighten and her hands pinched and felt his cheeks as she stood up on her tip-toes to barely reach his eye-level.

"Such a smooth complexion. Even your look of _pain_ is symmetrical!"

"Crazy bitch..." Black Star muttered while crossing her arms.

Maka grabbed her wrists and moved his head back, wincing at his throbbing, raw cheeks.

"Ma'am what are you- hey!" Everyone sweated when Kid had slipped her hands under the boy's dress shirt and felt his stomach.

"A developing _eight_ pack! Oh so perfect~." She cooed while nuzzling her head on his chest.

"Help me..." Maka muttered desperately and Kid whipped her head back up.

"Sir! I'll worship you forever!" She finalized with stars for pupils. Liz face-palmed himself while Pat laughed wildly. Soul and Tsubaki tilted their heads in complete confusion while Black Star narrowed her eyes at the scene.

Luckily, a teacher nearby threatening to give them detention saved Maka from further being examined.

**...**

**: Soul Eater :**

**...**

"Black Star, did you feel that?" Maka whispered in his friend's ear during their next class of DWMA History.

"Feel what? The urge to tear her limbs apart?"

"Um... no. Their souls. Didn't you use your soul perception?"

"Did it look like I wanted to geek over her at the moment?" Maka huffed and leaned closer.

"It's not geeking, I was just curious about her relationship with those two males." Black Star grimaced.

"I can't believe this. Who knew you knew had a thing for miss money bags."

"I'm not interested in her." Maka muttered through clenched teeth. "I just wondered how she could hold a stable connection between two partners. I thought it was just pure talent but... I thought I saw a hint of admiration..."

"Admiration of her being a diva."

"Look Black Star, it's not our fault you got off on the wrong foot. If you hadn't recklessly went up for a fight as usual-"

"She was acting like a total snob. God, I hate people like that..." Maka kept quiet afterwards when he saw the negative energy coming off from the fuming girl. Overtime, he eventually figured out that Black Star was adopted and taken care of by Sid. She did not have an allowance and did not wear rich clothes or expensive jewelery. She did not have any friends or people that look up to her. It was no secret that Black Star would grow to hate people who had the kind of life she wished she had. But why was she adopted in the first place? Where are her real parents?

"*sigh* Maka... is that how Soul was before I met you?" Maka blinked.

"U-uh, no. Rather the opposite." Black Star only looked down and Maka chewed on his bottom lip. Was Soul like Kid before he even met her? Did she always wear luxurious clothing and go around acting all high and mighty?

"This whole thing is confusing-" Both meisters jumped in their seats when a piece of chalk zipped passed their ears and hit the wall behind them, a breeze soon hitting afterwards.

"Shut up and pay attention." Nygus said in a murderous tone and both teens shuddered while voicing their comply.

* * *

"Kid, what the hell was that?" Liz demanded as he and his brother followed their meister through the school fields.

"Whatever do you mean, Eliz?" Kid muttered half-mindedly while checking out the school's structure from her left. Liz frowned and stepped in front of her.

"You know what I'm talking about. I don't mind the whole fighting thing but going off about that dumb symmetry thing in front of everyone?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I mean, you just embarrassed us on the first day of school. I understand you want to be like everyone else and protect 'certain students' but I think you may have relaxed a bit too much." Kid scoffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"How rude. Need I remind you that I was assaulted just for trying to get to school?" Liz sweated.

"You're the one who provoked it!"

"I can't believe my father thinks highly of that animal. Honestly, I don't know where he finds people like her..." Kid walked ahead and Pat followed while Liz watched closely with a heavy sigh. He had a feeling they won't be so popular after that whole mess. Why does he feel a bit envious that Kid got in a fight and not him?

"Eliz, get up here right now! I have to be in the center!" He growled and hastily shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Alright! Stop calling me that already!"

Either Kid does not care or she is just really good at hiding her feelings because that girl named Black Star had a very good way of describing Kid in one mere glance. If only their meister would stop acting so spoiled, maybe she would actually have a better reputation rather than being known for taking two delinquents as weapons, having a fight with some blue-haired maniac, and shamelessly obsessing over a random person.

Liz blinked before quietly laughing at himself. Who is he to judge Kid when he used to act no better than her? However, he admired her for many other reasons as well.

"I simply must have to meet Mr. Albarn again. I want to know how he keeps his hair so silky and... _peeeerfect_." The shinigami gushed while cupping her cheeks as she went off into her own little world as usual.

Liz sighed.

Then there are some things he is grateful for having the patience to put up with.

**...**

**: I wanna Be :**

**...**

* * *

**Thank you for getting to the new volume in one piece! *Shot for thinking of the anime reference* I would appreciate any feedback of how I did for this episode! Only 150 more chapters to go!^^(As if)**

**Also, since we are getting into the Medusa and Crona arc, I seriously need help with the next chapter. If you could tell me Crona's gender in the review section, that would help a million times more! I hear people saying *they are guy or girl but I'm just sitting in between looking stupid. I have no clue and am kind of worried because how am I supposed to genderbend Crona if I can't even get *their gender right?**

**Help! X(**


	11. Crona Appears

**_This story was originally set out to follow the manga(since the story is longer) and Crona seemed heavily hinted at as a female but I'm not entirely sure. In the anime, I understand why most people claimed Crona is a male sooooo, Crona's gender will be switched from male to female_****_ because I know most people watched the anime. Maybe the gender thing is not important, maybe it is, I don't know. Hell, maybe I'll make Crona a hermaphrodite._**

**_Don't kill me! *Balls up*_**

* * *

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body.**_

* * *

"Hey punk, nobody said you could come in our spot." A burly man yelled at a much smaller and skinnier person. A large group of gang members were surrounding a dazed female, who paid no attention to their outbursts.

"There's so many people here... I didn't ask for this..." She whispered. She was clutching her right arm, which contained a long and thick black sword.

"Hey, are you deaf or what?" Another man growled while holding his baseball bat menacingly. She ignored the warning while looking around the room wearily.

"Hey listen, the doors only open inward. Once you come, you can't come out." The leader finally walked up while cracking his fist.

"Alright, bitch, that does it-"

"Ragnorak... Scream Resonance."

* * *

"Hey Soul, what do you think of this?" Maka asked while moving a paper in front of his weapon's eyes.

"... What am I looking at?" Soul asked when the paper covered her face.

"This hotel inn. They say it's kind of cheap to rent a room for about three days. Why they say _running water_ is a new feature beats me..."

"This is Italy. It kind of keeps some of its old traditions." Soul said. "Aren't you the smart one?"

"I know that, obviously." Maka scoffed.

"... What I said or that you're the smart one?" Before Maka could say "Both", the sudden feeling of a kishin's wavelength hit his perception dead-on.

"We found our target. Let's hurry and get this over with."

"Yes sir." Soul said with a fake salute before switching into her weapon form. Maka grasped the handle before setting out to the kishin's destination.

* * *

Soul switched out of her weapon form and took the floating afreet with a grin.

"Our third soul now." She pointed out, causing Maka too laugh.

"I say we're making progress. Again." Soul put the afreet egg in her mouth and Maka tilted his head. "Hey Soul. I noticed that you liked eating those a lot. What do they even taste like?"

The female swallowed just as he had finished the question and grinned with a little drool.

"Oh uh... there's no particular taste to it. It's more of uh... feeling when I swallow it. Sort of like... dumplings."

"Huh..."

"Do you wanna eat one?" Maka sweated.

"Erm... I don't even think that is allowed." The meister sighed before looking up at the moon. "Well, we could stay and leave first thing in the morning." Soul groaned while slouching.

"We never get to do anything fun. We haven't even seen the Eifel Tower, or the art gallery, or-"

"We're on a mission, not a vacation!" Maka countered and blinked when Soul walked up to him with a frown.

"Promise me..."

"P-Promise you what?" He jolted when a finger jabbed at his chest.

"Promise me we'll see them before we leave! So that this mission was owrth it for the both of us." Maka held onto his 'No' as he thought. All he really did was work the girl to death as they tried to bring their soul count back up. The least he could do is reward her for being able to stand up properly.

"Alright, I promise." He smiled when Soul grinned, "We'll go see the tower and art gallery together before we leave. How's that?"

"Pretty cool." Maka was about to lead them back when the sudden force of a wavelength of at least thirty people hit him. It should not be odd but he was confused as to why they were all surrounding one person who had a weapon...

"So what do you wanna do now? We could go back to our room and report to Lord Death about our progress-"

"No, wait..." Soul blinked as her partner took a step on the roof while closing his eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm not sure... Come on." Soul yelped when her wrist was grabbed and ended up being dragged by Maka as he followed his sense. Maka furrowed his brows as one of his steps linked to a soul disappearing. Was there a fight going on between thirty people and a meister? No one was assigned in France but him and Soul... "No meister is allowed to slay anything other than witches and kishins... What is this?"

Within a few seconds, Maka and Soul were in front of a the Church and only the weapon was confused as to why they were just standing in front of the building. However, she jumped when the sound of the midnight bell rang and Maka whispered "Impossible..."

"What? The bell? Yeah it was a bit too loud..."

"Not that." The male said and opened his eyes as he stepped up to the large double doors that did not seem to have handles. How could all thirty souls disappear within seconds of his arrival? Just what kind of weapon/meister pair is inside the building? As a student of DWMA, he should investigate all trivial matters so as his curiosity took over, he pushed on the heavy door with his weight. The moonlight helped his vision as the dim room became visible to him and to his surprise, he only saw one person standing in the middle. Wasn't there a weapon accompanying that person?

"Why am I picking up a pair unless..." He muttered while Soul looked around at the cold, empty church. She had a bad feeling about investigating whatever Maka had and felt that they should leave this situation alone.

"Well obviously we're going to have to contact Lord Death if a meister is taking souls of humans." Soul said and sighed when Maka only stepped in, forcing her to follow as well. "Maka..."

"Those doors..." They halted when the person suddenly spoke up gently, "They only open inward. Doesn't anyone listen?"

"You sir er... ma'am... or... Look, we are the official seniors in DWMA and have a right to question why you are going against the duty of a meister for any Meister and Weapon Academy." He spoke while forgetting the warning. He and Soul however jumped when the doors slammed shut and the person finally faced them.

"... There's even more people here. What do I do?" Maka frowned at how the person was talking to theirself.

"Soul. Go ahead and take weapon form."

"*sigh* Okay..." Soul did not like where this was heading.

However somewhere in skies, a human snake thought otherwise.


End file.
